Ash and May the Adventure Continues
by AshandMay17
Summary: This Book is a sequel to Ash and May Love Begins continuing two weeks from the events of the last book Ash, May, Brock, Max, and Dawn are headed to Saffron City to compete in the Wallace Cup All the while an evil is beginning to stir with the intent to destroy everything in its path, Awaking an ancient group of warriors who stand ready to fight against it. Advanceshipping
1. New Start

Chapter 1 New Start -

It had been a two weeks since Ash arrived in Kanto and so much had happened he was scarred by Jessie's Seviper, he had been captured by a mysterious man named Shadow, he had fought Drew and won, But the highlight of it all was finally getting to be with May and share his love. Ash thought about these moments as he lay in his sleeping bag looking up at the stars.

Ash was on his way with May to compete in the Wallace cup that was being held in Saffron city along with them was Brock, Dawn, Max, and Pikachu. Misty didn't travel along because she had matters to attend to at her gym, leaving Brock heartbroken but the next day when they meet officer Jenny Brock seemed to forget his heartbreak to Misty and sprang forth professing his love causing Max and Crogank to led him away shamelessly.

Dawn accompanied them for the same reason as May to compete in the Wallace Cup she hadn't been herself lately though she had grown more attached to Ash and a lot more flirtatious making May a little jealous, Max was also traveling with them and he was as always was eager to learn and as always eager to talk. Then there was Drew he hadn't accompanied the group in fact Ash hadn't seen Drew since they last fought, Ash had even went to find him to try to make amends but he was nowhere to be found making Ash a little nervous, Something else that made him even more fearful was how Shadow told him that they would meet again.

With all these thoughts going through his head Ash couldn't sleep, so as quietly as he could without disturbing anyone got out of his sleeping bag put on his black leather jacket and fedora cocking it to the right and took a walk down a small trail that led to a large meadow he looked up and saw the stars and moon shining brightly down on him. He stood there in silence looking at the beautiful night sky but then heard a familiar voice "Can't sleep?" Ash turned and saw May walking towards him she was wearing a her sleeveless shirt similar to her orange one but this time it was sapphire blue colored along with a pair of black shorts and blue bandanna "Yea something like that." Ash said putting his arm around her and looking back up at the sky "Beautiful isn't it." May said looking up at the sky with Ash "Yea it truly is." Ash replied, May looked at him and saw the worry in his face "Ash is there something wrong you can tell me you know." May said, Ash looked at May who was smiling warmly at him then looking back at the sky and said "You remember when I was battling Shadow he said something to me he told me that we would meet again and I guess for some reason that's just eating away at me." Ash said, turning to face May, she smiled and gently kissed him on the lips

"You worry too much." She whispered in Ash's ear, then Ash slowly laid down on the grass with May on top of him, he held her in his arms as she laid her head on Ash's chest with Ash gently stroking her hair "What would I do without you?" Ash asked "Crash and burn probably." May said, Ash laughed at this a little then closed his eyes and tried to rest. Ash awoke to someone saying his name "Hey Ash get up." He heard a voice say "Huh?" Ash said slowly opening his eyes he sat up as he rubbed his eyes Shadow appeared before him grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into a tree "Do you remember what I said to you." Shadow said violently squeezing Ash's throat Ash stood there gasping for air trying to pry Shadows hand off of him "I told you I would win." Shadow sinisterly said reaching his hand toward Ash "NOOOO!" Ash yelled himself awake knocking May off of him, he was breathing fast and had a hand around his throat "Ash what's wrong?" May asked walking back over and gently placed her hands on Ash's shoulders, Ash slowed his breathing and took his hand off his throat "Just a nightmare." Ash said as May began to massage Ash's shoulders "Do you want to talk about it?" May asked in a charismatic tone, Ash shook his head and stood up "No I think it's better if we go back to camp." Ash said standing up and extending his hand helping May up, they took a slow silent walk back to camp Ash thinking about his dream but not wanting to tell May for the fear she might worry about him and not focus on her contest.

When they got back to camp Brock had just finished whipping up a large breakfast filled with eggs, hash browns, bacon, and pancakes the aroma of all these items made Ash's mouth water and for a second he forgot all his troubles "Well hey there sleepy heads." Brock said as he set a plate of bacon on the table Ash and May took a seat by each other and Ash immediately started to fill his plate full of food as did May, as Ash tore into his food the table was nothing short of conversation Max talked about how eager he was to visit the fighting dojo and see some cool fighting Pokémon battles Brock was eager to go to the Pokémon center and see nurse joy again forgetting his commitment to Misty, Dawn was eagerly talking to May about the contest, Ash though kept to himself as he ate and let his mind wander on the dream he had about Shadow and the words Shadow spoke to him on his last encounter rang in his mind.

Ash was so deep in thought that it took a zap from Pikachu to bring him back to reality "Ow what was that for!?" Ash exclaimed holding his hand that received an electric surprise from Pikachu "Pikachu!" his Pokémon said angrily "I think Pikachu wants you to spend some time with it I mean it's been a while since the two of you hung out." Brock said, Ash looked back over at Pikachu "Ok then…well what do you want to do?" Ash asked

"Oh! I know how bout a battle it'd be good since I have a contest coming up." May happily suggested "Are you sure May?" Ash asked a little hesitantly "What's the matter Ash afraid of losing to your girlfriend." May said playfully poking him in the stomach, everyone at the table laughed at this causing Ash to blush a little embarrassed "PSSH No I'm not afraid of anything." Ash said, "Well come on then tough guy!" May said taking Ash's hand and pulling him from the table, Pikachu leapt onto Ash's shoulder and held on as May led them to the same meadow they were at last night with the group following close behind. May let go of Ash's hand and turned to him smiling "Well tough guy let's see what your made of." May said pulling out one of her Pokeballs

"Come on Ash show my sister whose boss!" Max yelled from the side lines, Ash laughed a little at this comment "Hey Brock you mind refereeing the match?" Ash asked "Sure thing Ash." Brock said. The two trainers went to opposite ends of the field and called out each of their Pokémon "Ok Glaceon I choose you!" May exclaimed calling out her Ice Pokémon "Alright Pikachu you're up." Ash said sending his little Pokémon to the field "Alright the one on one battle between May and Ash will now commence!" when Brock finished calling this May immediately started her attack.

"Ok Glaceon lets start things off with an ice beam!" The ice Pokémon opened its mouth to let out a light blue stream of ice "Pikachu dodge it and use quick attack!" Ash called the little Pokémon immediately dived out the way of the beam of ice heading its way and swiftly started to charge at Glaceon with lightning speed "Glaceon use dig!" May called Glaceon as fast as it could dug a deep hole in the ground and disappearing into it leaving Pikachu to hit air. Pikachu stood there looking around confused "Alright Glaceon come on up and use ice beam!" May called and suddenly Glaceon came out of the ground behind Pikachu and without a moment's hesitation sent a powerful ice attack hitting Pikachu and sending it flying to Ash's feet "Pikachu are you ok!?" Ash called, his Pikachu sprang back up ready for another round "Okay Pikachu thunderbolt!" Ash yelled, Pikachu leapt in the air formed into a ball and sent a shockwave of electricity to Glaceon hitting it and sending it to the ground "Glaceon!" May said in a concerned tone as her Pokémon weakly stood up "Alright Pikachu lets finish this with iron tail!" "Pika!" Pikachu said as its tail glowed a bright grey light it leapt into the air then quickly back down hitting Glaceon in the side of the face and launching it back to May's feet unconscious "Glaceon is unable to battle Pikachu and Ash are the winners!" "Alright Pikachu!" Ash said as Pikachu leapt into his arms "Pika Pi!" the Pokémon said happily. Ash looked over at May who was kneeling by her Pokémon "You did great Glaceon have a good rest." May said returning her Pokémon back to its Poke ball, Ash walked over to her extending his hand "You did awesome May." Ash said as she took his hand helping her up she looked at Ash then smiled and gave him a quick hug "Wow Ash that was amazing!" Max said running over to Ash

"Thanks Max." Ash said "Not too shabby at all." Dawn said walking over and putting a hand on Ash's shoulder "Hey thanks Dawn." Ash said happily. Dawn's hand remained on Ash's shoulder though making Ash feel a little awkward and May a little upset "Uh Dawn do you mind taking your hand off Ash's shoulder?" May asked trying to not sound rude "Oh I'm sorry May." Dawn said slowly sliding her hand down Ash's arm and then taking it away.

There was a sort of awkwardness between the four but luckily Brock walked over to ease it "So Saffron city is just a two days walk from here I suggest we start heading out now." Brock said, the group agreed and headed back to pack there things. As they packed Dawn constantly asked for Ash's help "Ash would you mind helping me with my sleeping bag?" She would say sweetly Ash being nice would agree and finish packing her bag "Thanks Ash I knew I could count on you." Dawn would say in the same sweet tone and give him a quick hug.

Ash always felt uncomfortable when she did this but never said anything. The rest of the day consisted of the group just walking to Saffron city nothing very eventful happened infact the group didn't even see a single Pokémon which was strange considering the trails where usually filled with bug or flying Pokémon "I wonder where all the Pokémon are?" Max asked curiously "I dunno Max most of the time these woods are filled with Pokémon." Brock answered scratching his head, "Hmm very strange." Ash said suspiciously looking at the trees.

The group walked until nightfall when they decided to make camp in a nice open field close to a stream they made a good sized fire and Brock made an amazing apple cobbler, as they sat around the campfire they laughed and joked about old memories and talked about future ones they might have and the dreams they shared, Ash's dream was Pokémon master with him and Pikachu. As the group went to sleep Ash found that sleep consumed him quickly but it the dreams that came with it were not so forgiving. Ash found himself in a dark forest running from something, something with yellow eyes; it wasn't chasing him but slowly walking towards him. As Ash was running he tripped over a root in the ground and fell into a small stream he turned to get up but the figure was already standing over him looking down at him with its yellow eyes it pulled out a small switch blade knife and knelt down to Ash's level grabbing his hair tightly and slowly edging the knife toward his scalp and just as the rusty blade started to touch Ash's head he jolted himself awake. Ash looked around breathing hard and drenched in sweat everybody was still sound asleep but the fire died down a little so Ash in an effort to get his mind off of the dream he just had got up to collect some wood, The entire time he was collecting wood he felt paranoid constantly checking over his shoulder over sounds he thought he heard or stopping to look around and make sure nothing was following him.

"PIKA!" Pikachu exclaimed as it jumped out at Ash causing him to drop the wood in fright, Pikachu gave him a confused look "Sorry Pikachu I thought you were something else." Ash said calming himself down, Pikachu jumped on his shoulder as Ash knelt down to pick up the firewood he carried it back to camp placed it by the fire pit and taking one of the thicker sticks started to stir the coals around. Placing some sticks in the fire he eventually got it back to a good size, Ash satisfied with his work laid back down and again closed his eyes.

Ash again had the same dream he was running he tripped he fell and was killed by Shadow, he again jolted himself awake breathing hard and sweating this time though everyone was awake but didn't notice Ash's discomfort. Ash slowly got out of his sleeping bag and putting on his hat cocked it slightly to the right walked over to the table with the others.

"Morning sleepy head." May said gleefully as Ash took a seat next to her "Morning." Ash said yawning and pouring himself a cup of coffee Brock had made "Oh Ash aren't you super excited!" Dawn said giddy with happiness "Well Brocks coffee isn't that exciting but it is really good." Ash said holding his cup in the air towards Brock, Brock nodded and returned the gesture "No silly I'm talking about how today's the day we finally arrive at Saffron city!" Dawn said "Oh yea that's way better than Brocks coffee." Ash said taking a sip of his coffee

"Hey Dawn what Pokémon do you plan on using?" May asked curiously Dawn thought for a moment then said "Probably Piplup, Buneray, and Quilava and your choices?" Dawn asked "Oh probably Blaziken, Beautifly, and Glaceon." May answered "Hm I thought so." Dawn said in a slight condescending tone "Is there a problem?" May asked annoyed at this "No problem at all just that this contest shouldn't be too hard to win." Dawn said arrogantly "Oh you think you're going to win." May said it was clear now that she was angry "I have for the last two contests now haven't I." Dawn said calmly "Oh yea well this year it will be different!" May yelled Dawn laughed at this and turned to Ash "Ash do you really think May's got a chance against me?" Dawn asked "Of course he does why wouldn't he!?" May yelled "I was asking Ash not you." Dawn said looking at Ash, May looked over at Ash also, Ash looked around at Dawn and May then taking a sip of his coffee he said "I think-." "Oh sure take your girlfriends side!" Dawn yelled standing up "Ash we've been friends for a long time now you'd think that would mean something!" Dawn yelled and then stormed off, there was a long silence at the table that followed then Max spoke up "Brock are all women insane like that?" "Pretty much Max pretty much." Brock said putting a hand on Max's shoulder "Wow." Max said

"Well I think I should go talk to her." Ash said standing up "May are you going to be ok?" he asked, May nodded, Ash leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the check and then ran off to go find Dawn. Ash found her sitting by the small stream with her Piplup beside her she didn't hear him approach until he sat down beside her; she quickly returned her Piplup "What was that all about back there?" Ash asked, Dawn didn't answer she just angrily looked at the stream "Yea I guess it doesn't matter any ways." Ash said getting up to go "Wait!" Dawn said grabbing Ash's hand, Ash sat back down again "Look I'm sorry for the way I acted back there it's just…I really like you Ash." Dawn said putting her hand on Ash's leg. When Ash felt Dawns hand touch his leg the whole situation started to become awkward for him "I like you to Dawn." Ash said taking her hand off his leg

"Ash you don't understand I like you a lot." Dawn said moving closer to Ash and put her hand on his leg again and started to lean in closer to Ash's lips. Ash quickly stood up causing Dawn to almost fall over "Dawn I'm dating May!" Ash said Dawn smiled and walked over to him putting her hands on his shoulder and backed him against a tree "So it'll be our secret." She said whispering in his ear and then quickly kissed him on the lips Ash tried to pull away but his head was leaning against the tree so he turned it to the right and there standing in front of him was a heart broken May with tears in her eyes.

"May its not what it looks like!" Ash said, but May already took off running, Ash quickly pushed Dawn off him and ran after May. "Wait May!" Ash called trying to catch up to her, eventually Ash caught up to her "May please stop!" Ash said taking her hand "What Ash!" May said angrily stopping and turning to him "Look Dawn came onto me I…didn't."

"You didn't what Ash you didn't mean to kiss her? Is that what you're trying to tell me!? May said with tears running down her checks "It just kind of happened she threw herself on me and it was an accident I swear." Ash said "An accident how do you accidently kiss someone Ash!" Ash was about to say something but stopped and looked away from May toward the sky "Hello! Ash are you still there!?" May asked waving her hand in Ash's face

"Shhhh." Ash said blocking Mays hand "You hear that?" Ash said listening to the sound of a faint humming noise that was gradually getting louder suddenly it revealed itself to be a large black helicopter with the letter R painted in red on side the side door opened revealing James holding a large rocket launcher pointed strait at Ash and May he pulled the trigger sending a large net down towards them. "Get down!" Ash yelled pushing May to safety and out of the nets grasp but sacrificing himself in the process, the net whirled around him and pinned him to the ground, May ran over to try and help "No May go and get help!" Ash yelled while fighting to release himself from the nets grasp May nodded and started running to find help. Ash continued to struggle with the net until he saw two pairs of black leather boots appear before him he slowly looked up and saw Drew looking down at him smiling "Miss me Ketchum?"


	2. Old Friends New Enemies

Chapter 2 Old Friends New Enemies -

"Are you deaf Ketchum?" Drew said delivering a swift kick to Ash's stomach with his freshly polished steel toe boots, knocking the air out of him "Don't you know it's rude not to answer someone's question people could get hurt." Drew said flipping his hair to the side "

Good thing you hit like a bitch then." Ash said smiling through the pain his lungs where going through "Yea I guess you're right." Drew said with sigh looking down at the ground, suddenly he let out a kick landing right on Ash's jaw, Ash cried out in pain as he fell back to the ground. Drew didn't ease up he walked over picked Ash up and started to un mercifully beat him until he grew tired, once Drew finished he threw a half conscious and badly beaten Ash back down to the ground. Ash laid on the ground coughing up blood and trying to stay conscious, he looked back up at Drew "How's about you cut this net and fight me like a man?" Ash said whipping away the blood from his mouth "I bet you'd like that Ketchum but unfortunately I'm just having too much fun beating you to death." Drew said raising his foot over Ash's face, Ash looked at the bottom of Drew's boot and prepared himself for the coming pain, Drew took a deep breath raising his foot a little higher in the air and just as he was about to slam his foot into Ash he was interrupted

"Stop!" A voice called out from behind Drew, Drew turned then slowly put his foot back down Ash let out a sigh of relief. "Drew you know we need him alive for this." The stranger said coldly "I was just roughing him up a little that's all." Drew said trying to sound innocent; the stranger walked over to where Drew was and took a look at a bloodied Ash "Little bit of an understatement." He said squatting down to the ground in front of Ash, Ash looked the stranger over he wore a spiky white hat with a green bandanna around it and a orange and black jacket, he had a bigger build than Ash and was about six inches taller his most prominent feature though were his ruby red eyes which were currently staring right at Ash's soul

"The names Brendan." The stranger said in a hollow voice "Yea well that's your problem." Ash said, Drew lashed out at Ash kicking him in the stomach winding Ash and causing him to cough up more blood "Drew please restrain yourself and let Ash out." Brendan said pulling out a small switch blade; he pushed the button releasing the long stainless blade

"Are you sure?" Drew said hesitantly before taking the knife, Brendan didn't answer so Drew just knelt down in front of Ash and began cutting the net "So Drew you went through all of this just so you could get back at me for dating May?" Ash asked as Drew cut the net, Drew stopped what he was doing and looked over at Ash, lurching at him he grabbed him by the neck and sinisterly spoke "Do you really think I would through all of this just because you stole my girl? Listen to me Ketchum when I say you can keep the whore I have bigger things in mind." Drew slowly let go of Ash's neck and continued to cut Ash out of the net.

As soon as Drew finished cutting Ash out of the net Ash leapt forward tackling Drew to the ground knocking the knife out of his hand, Ash grabbed the knife and held it to Drew's throat. Both of them slowly stood up Ash keeping the knife on Drew the whole time.

"Ash put the knife down." Brendan said taking a step forward "If you move towards me one more time I will kill him!" Ash bluffed, Brendan wasn't shaken by this instead he shrugged his shoulders; lifting his hand he snapped his fingers.

"Let go of me!" Ash heard someone yell, out of the brush came May, Dawn, Brock, Max, and Pikachu held against their will by Team Rocket members. Ash looked at the group Dawn had her mouth taped shut and her eyes covered and Pikachu was placed inside a cage which he assumed to be electric proof. "I said let go!" May said struggling, the Team Rocket member smiled "As you wish." He said pushing her to the ground "May!" Max yelled running to his sister helping her up "Max it's ok I'm fine." May said dusting herself off

"Ok Ash I'm going to have to insist that you put that knife down." Brendan said whipping out another switchblade knife, then taking May by the arm he put the knife to her throat "May please talk some sense into Ash before I have to." Brendan said tightening his grip around May, Ash looked over at May who was on the verge of tears "Alright!" Ash relented dropping the knife to the ground "Just let them go." Ash said putting his hands behind his head.

Brendan nodded and released May. Drew grabbed Ash's hands without a struggle quickly bound them together and kicked him down to the floor on his knees, Ash slowly looked up spotting James walking toward them holding a staff of some sort he handed it to Brendan.

"Thank you James." Brendan said taking the staff, Ash recognized it he remembered it was a staff that belonged to Sir Aaron that had once been used to imprison Lucario "You recognize this yes?" Brendan asked kneeling down in front Ash holding the staff "This staff has the ability to control Aura it can bend it or wield it as much as the user wishes and in certain cases can take it away from people…get what I'm saying to you?" Brendan asked

"Well it's a shame you can't use it." Ash said smirking "Oh and why is that?" Brendan asked "You need to have an Aura similar to Sir Aaron if you want it to work." Brendan shook his head at this remark "How arrogant you are Ash." Brendan said slowly standing back up; he held the staff close to Ash and closed his eyes. The staff began to glow a spectacular light blue color that mesmerized Ash, Ash began to feel cold he started to shiver uncontrollably but unable to take his eye off of the light. The light grew brighter and brighter and Ash grew colder and colder eventually falling over on his side he could faintly hear May calling his name. "Ash!" May yelled, and attempted to come to his aide but was held back by James "Let go of me!" May cried trying to push James away "Drew please do something!" May pleaded, Drew looked over at her "Drew please don't let this happen." May continued, Drew walked over to her and with a look of anger struck her across the face "Shut up." He said then turned back to Ash, May rubbed her check trying to ease the sting and continued to watch helplessly as Ash continued to have his Aura taken from him.

Suddenly May saw Brock run and tackle Brendan to the ground dropping the staff and freeing Ash from its spell. Brendan kicked Brock off of him "Stupid fool." Brendan said pulling out his switch, Ash came back to reality and saw what was going on, getting up he ran towards Brock only to be stopped by Drew.

Brock stood back up and took a swing at Brendan who easily dodged it slashed at Brock with the knife cutting deep into his arm. Ash with his hands still bound behind him stood face to face with Drew, Drew slowly moved in closer to Ash watching his every move "Come on Ketchum use your head you know you can't win." Drew said slowly creeping forward his fist ready, he threw a swift punch Ash quickly ducked forward and head butted Drew in the chest knocking him to the ground "Looks like you where right about using my head."

Brock continued to try and score a hit on Brendan but found he was too quick to land a punch on; Brendan took advantage of Brocks slow movements and threw a series of blinding fast punches at his torso and chest. Brock fell backwards onto the ground trying to get up, Brendan walked over and putting his foot on his back slammed him on the ground. Ash was tossed aside next to Brock by both Drew and the Team Rocket member

"I will say I admire your tenacity to not give up." Brendan said returning to them with the staff in hand "But I guess it wasn't enough was it." Brendan said in his usual cold voice "Now if there are no more interruptions we can continue." Brendan said pointing the staff back at Ash, Ash tried to get up but found he had hardly any strength left and fell.

The staff glowed a beautiful light blue color entrancing Ash in it, it grew brighter and brighter and Ash became numb to everything that was around him. Brendan opened his eyes a sudden look of surprise came over him turning the staff away from Ash to the direction of what surprised him, Ash snapping out of the trance looked over to see what happened, he saw nothing except Drew who was on his Flygon and the Team Rocket member with his Houndoom "Psst Ash take this that guy dropped it." Brock said placing Brendans switch blade in Ash's hands, Ash pushed the button clicking open the knife and began to cut his binds

"Flygon use Dragon breath!" Ash heard Drew yell, watching as Drew's Flygon sent out a large green flame which hit nothing. There was a long silence that followed Ash stopped cutting to watch what was unfolding, the sound of hoofs could be heard approaching closer and closer a faint glow of fire which came even closer until Ash could make out the clear figure of a Rapidash and a rider "Houndoom Flamethrower!" the Team Rocket member yelled "Flygon use Dragon Breath!" Drew commanded, both Pokémon sent a large combination of flames toward the rider completely engulfing Ash's view of the rider. When both Pokémon finished their attack the rider was gone, the Team Rocket member called back his Pokémon "Haha I think we got him." He said happily, as he finished speaking his words a large orb of light shot out of the brush exploding against him, the force knocked him against the tree so hard it left him unconscious.

The rider leapt out of the brush shooting blue orbs of light at Drew and Brendan disorienting both of them "Lucario close combat!" The rider exclaimed, a large Lucario leapt out of the tree's and in front of James and the other three Team Rocket members it sent out a quick attack of punches and kicks scattering them like roaches they all fled. The rider continued to send out orbs of blue light at Brendan and Drew, Brendan dropped the staff, attempting to retaliate he threw punches in the air small red orbs of light seemed to appear out of them. They shot towards the rider at blinding speed; the rider simply lifted his hand and created a wall of blue light where the red orbs exploded against. Ash finished cutting his binds, quickly standing back up ran towards the staff.

Brendan witnessed his attack as being futile turned to retrieve the staff, as he reached down to grab it was snatched away by Ash. Brendan took a step forward but another orb of light exploded in front of both Ash and him sending them both back a few feet. "Brendan get on!" Drew yelled, Brendan looked over at Ash then back at Drew and jumped on the Flygon immediately the Flygon took off into the sky and disappeared.

Ash weakly picked himself back up and looked around "Ash are you ok?" May asked as she ran over to Ash embracing him in her arms "Never better." Ash said hugging her back with a sense of relief. Max took the blindfold off of Dawn then ripped the tape off of her mouth "Ow Max!" Dawn cried holding her mouth; Max then freed Pikachu who immediately ran over to Ash and jumped on his shoulder "Hey Pikachu it's good to see you to." Ash said happily petting his Pokémon, both Dawn and Max walked over then they were joined by Brock "What just happened?" Brock asked confused "We were saved by him." Ash said pointing to the hooded rider who stood before him, he dismounted his Rapidash and walked to the group.

"It's good to see you again Ash." the Rider said in a familiar voice "I wish I could say the same but unfortunately I don't remember you." Ash confessed, the rider chuckled then threw back his hood, a smile came across Ash's face "Riley it's you!" Ash exclaimed joyfully "Ash you know him?" May questioned a little unsure of Riley "Me and Ash go way back like the time we were on Iron Island he helped me stop Team Galactic when they made all the steel Pokémon go crazy." Riley reminisced "Help! I practically did all the work!" Ash jokingly replied "Ha yea well anyways it's good to see you…man you look awful." Riley said examining Ash "Don't worry I've been through worse." Ash replied, Riley nodded and looked over to the rest of the group "Dawn, Brock good to see you two although it seems you haven't done a good job of keeping Ash out of trouble." "It seems trouble just happens to find Ash." Dawn replied putting a hand on Ash's shoulder "So Ash I see you've made new friends." Riley said looking at May and Max "Well actually we've been friends a long time but this is May and this is Max." Ash replied "Pleasure to meet you both." Riley said shaking both their hands, then his face getting serious turned back to Ash

"We have to leave they will be looking for you." "Were do you suggest we go?" May asked, Riley thought for a moment then said "You will come with to my place there you can protection." "And what about that guy?" Brock inquired pointing to the Team Rocket member who was unconscious against the tree "We will take him and keep him prisoner he could have valuable information." Riley answered "Lucario go pick up the man lying against the tree and bring him here." The Lucario nodded walking over to the man he threw him over his shoulder and walked back to the group "Do all of you have Pokémon big enough to ride?" Riley asked, the group looked around at each other and shook their heads "Looks like where walking then…It shouldn't be too long of a trip though probably take us a day at the most." Riley said returning his Rapidash "The staff please." Riley said holding out his hand, Ash nodded and handed Riley the staff "Good now let's head out, we'll need to stay off the trail in order to keep from being tracked." Riley reasoned, and started to head off with the group behind him. They walked through thick brush and steep hills along the way they were constantly bombarded with bug Pokémon, when night fell they made camp under a large tree blocking their view of the sky. Ash had tried to make a fire but Riley stopped him saying it could give them away so instead to keep warm he laid next to May which wasn't disappointing.

It seemed given all that had happened May had completely forgotten about Dawn kissing Ash and Ash had no intention of bringing it back up. That night as Ash and May laid in each other's arms Ash had another recurring nightmare that startled him awake, he looked around to see everyone was still asleep and again laid down and closed his eyes. The next day Riley woke everyone up early and had them skip breakfast so they could make it to the place by noon. The Team Rocket member was still unconscious and had to be carried by Lucario.

"So is this place like a house or something?" Ash asked as he walked next to Riley "No not really but it has houses." Riley answered "So it's a town?" Ash continued "Well you'll find out when we get there." Riley said with a grin, Ash rolled his eyes then stopped to wait for May to catch up "So what'd he say?" May asked curiously "He said we'll find out when we get there." Ash said mimicking Riley's voice, causing May to giggle a little and Dawn to glare over at her.

At around noon they finally made it out of the forest and stood at the mouth of a small cave "Were almost there." Riley said pulling out a small torch from the ground he lit it creating a large flame "Stay close it's easy to get lost in here." Riley said entering the cave, May held on to Ash's arm as they entered. The cave was dead silent there wasn't even the classical dripping of water one might expect a cave to have all that could be heard was the sound of every ones breathing.

As they walked deeper into the cave it began to widen out until they came to a dead end a large flat wall with an inscription written on the top in big black letters "What now?" Dawn asked in a snobby tone, Riley walked forward and looked at the inscription he read it aloud "_Tueri infirmos inermis inops, et pugnate pro communi omnium_." When he spoke these words the inscription began to glow and the wall split in half and reveled what was behind it "Ah! Home sweet home." Riley said joyfully walking in.


	3. The Gauntlet

Chapter 3 The Gauntlet -

Beyond the large wall reveled a spectacular sight; in front of the group was a wide open flat rolling plain with a glimmering river flowing through the middle. A large stone bridge lay across it, it's perfectly carved marble pillars stood tall gleaming in the sunlight with a slab of sea green marble with a single word carved in it "Camelot."

"Whoa." Is all Ash could manage to say walking into the large field smelling the sweet scent of honey that a small breeze brought with it. "This place is amazing." May said in astonishment "Pika pi." Pikachu said in agreement "Well come on, this isn't even the best part." Riley added, the group eagerly followed Riley to the stone bridge as they walked towards it Ash felt May take his hand in hers looking over at her he saw her looking back smiling.

Approaching the bridge Ash looked up at the archway and read the word aloud "Camelot." He said quietly to himself. As the group progressed across the bridge they came to the rim of a large hill. Their they witnessed an even larger grassland decorated with large fields of wheat on the sides, at the end stood a large magnificent fort completed a wall that stood about twenty feet high and its corners curling upwards.

"What is this place?" Brock asked gazing at what lay before them; Riley turned to him and grinned "It's Camelot." Riley led them down the hill and straight to the large wooden doors that guarded the fort above the doors was a large wooden watch towers whose roof had its corners curved up similar to that of the wall that surrounded the rest of the fort.

"Who goes!?" The group heard a booming voice call out Riley stepped forward "Have no worry it is I Sir Riley, I have returned from my quest." Riley replied in a knightly voice. "Since when did you call yourself Sir Riley?" Ash asked, Riley was about to answer but was abruptly stopped when the large doors began to open, slowly the two large wooden doors opened up reveling two men standing there. Ash got an uneasy feeling inside of him and tensed up a little Riley sensing this turned to him "Relax Ash their friends." He assured him "Come now we must hurry inside." Riley said motioning to the group to follow.

Ash relaxed a little as they walked past the doors figuring if Riley trusts them he should too. As they approached the two men Ash glanced at both, the first man was extremely tall about six foot seven he wore a blue tunic going down past his knees with a red Ho-oh painted in the center. At his waist was a black belt with a very large sheathed sword hanging from it his most notable feature was his face which looked unforgiving with an almost permanent snarl on it.

The other man by comparison was much shorter standing at Ash's level he looked more like a boy than a man, he wore a similar attire except his tunic was black with a red Ho-oh painted in the center. On his side he had a sheathed sword, not nearly as long as the other man's but one that was appropriate for his size. Finally he had dirty blonde hair and a face much friendlier than that of the other mans. As the doors closed behind them Riley looked around "Where is everybody?" He asked curiously. The first man answered him "There all at the festival celebrating." He answered in a very deep voice, Riley looked at him confused "What could they possibly be celebrating right now?" Riley asked still confused "Why the Queen's birthday of course." He answered before taking a spat on the ground; Dawn made a look of disgust at the act. "Who are they?" The man asked turning to the group "These are friends who are in need of shelter." The man walked over closer to the group

"Greetings my name is Sir Kay at your service." He said with a slight bow "And mine is Sir Gareth also at your service." The boy said in a courteous tone as he bowed. "My names Ash Ketchum and this is Pikachu." Ash said letting go of May's hand and taking a step forward, the two men tilted there head's towards Ash in acknowledgement, suddenly May stepped forward "Hi I'm May." She said in her usual friendly voice, both knights knelt down on one knee and bowed their heads "My lady." They both said in unison, causing May to blush slightly.

Dawn upon seeing this steeped forward in front of Sir Gareth "My names Dawn." She said sweetly extending her hand, Sir Gareth looked up at her almost star struck and in a move that surprised even Dawn, gently taking her hand he turned it over and lightly kissed it "My lady it's a pleasure." He said softly. Dawn surprised by this just smiled and took a step back.

"Whe- where am I?" asked a weak voice every one turned toward Lucario realizing the Team Rocket member had woken up "Lucario take our friend there to the dungeon we'll speak with him later." Riley commanded, Lucario obeyed and took off running down a small trail to the left of the group.

"You guys have a dungeon?" Ash asked surprised "We have a lot of things." Riley answered bluntly "Now about that staff you do have it correct?" Sir Kay asked, Riley pulled the staff out from behind him showing it to Sir Kay "Good Arthur will be happy to see this." Sir Kay said before taking another spat at the ground, Dawn and May both looked at each other with looks of disgust. "Who is this Arthur?" Brock asked, Sir Kay turned to Brock looking at him as if he were stupid "Why he's our King of course." He answered with a scoff "Well excuse me." Brock muttered under his breath

"So shall I present the staff at the festival to Arthur in front of the whole kingdom?" Riley asked, Sir Kay nodded "Yes that's not a problem is it? Don't tell me you get stage fright." "No I would be honored to do so." "Come on guy's follow me now." Riley said looking back at the group, following behind Riley Ash suddenly felt his stomach begin to growl "I hope they have food there." Ash said with a hand on his stomach, May just rolled her eyes smiling and once again took Ash's hand in hers.

"Goodbye my lady!" Sir Gareth called waving his hand at Dawn; turning around Dawn smiled at him and waved back. Sir Gareth watched as Dawn and the rest of the group disappeared from sight then spoke softly to himself "Have you ever seen a girl so beautiful that your heart skips a beat?" "Well I got bad news for you I saw her holding that one boy's hand, and by the looks of it they have no intentions of separating." Sir Kay replied putting his hand on Sir Gareth's shoulder, Sir Gareth looked up at Sir Kay "No not her!" He exclaimed "I'm talking about the girl with the beautiful blue hair…Dawn." Saying her name brought a smile to his face "Ha looks like little fair hands has fallen in love!" Sir Gareth turned to him angrily "Yea and what of it!?" Sir Kay shrugged his shoulders "Nothing I think it's great that you've finally found someone." Sir Kay said trying to keep a straight face; Sir Gareth took no notice of this though he just let out a sigh looking in the direction that Dawn had gone off in. Sir Kay must have felt some pity towards Gareth in that moment "Look I'll keep watch here…I um, I think you should go to the festival." Sir Kay said trying hard to sound nice, Gareth looked up at Sir Kay grinning ear to ear "Really you mean it!?" he said excitedly "Yea sure why not." Sir Kay said with a shrug, hearing this Sir Gareth nodded then took off down the trail on the right that Dawn had walked down "Hey thank you I'll owe you a debt!" Sir Gareth called to Sir Kay as he ran "I'm going to hold you to that!" Sir Kay yelled back before taking another spat at the ground.

"You never did answer my question." Ash said catching up to Riley, Riley glanced over at him "What question are you talking about?" he asked pretending not to know "Why did they call you Sir Riley back there? I mean are you guy's knights or something?" Riley grind a little at this "Ash you remember steel island right?" "Yea how could I forget?" "Remember how I told you I was training to be an Aura Guardian?" Ash thought back to what Riley had said that day on the island "So you mean to tell me that you've become a Guardian?" "Not yet but soon I will be." As Riley finished explaining they came to a large castle like structure where beyond the closed doors they could hear the cheering of people.

"Sounds like someone's having a good time." May observed "Well it is the Queen's birthday after all." Riley replied "And I guarantee that they setup the gauntlet for anyone brave enough to try." "As long as they have food I don't care what they have set up." Ash said with his stomach continuing to growl, Sir Riley turned back around facing everyone "Well when we get inside you are free to do as you please enjoy yourself have and have a good time." "Wait what should we do when the party's over?" Brock asked "Don't worry I'll come and find you and introduce you to the King then show you to your house." Riley answered "So what'll you be doing while where at the party." Ash questioned "Well I have to give the King the staff of course." "Now then go inside and enjoy yourselves after all you deserve it." Then without another word Riley took off down the path, leaving the still somewhat confused group in front of the doors.

Ash looked up at the two large doors then back at the group "Well I guess were going in." Ash said still a little unsure, turning back to the doors he approached them. Getting closer he could hear the sound of cheering grow louder and louder, then reaching his arm out to one of the large door handles he pulled it open. Beyond the doors was a large crowd of people all wearing clothing that belonged in the medieval century. All talking and laughing with each other, to distracted to even notice the presence of a foreigner.

Ash walked in with his friends close behind, the doors slammed shut behind him attracting the attention of some people. "This place is gigantic!" Max exclaimed looking around at large courtyard full of people. Ash looked around the courtyard in the middle stood a large gauntlet that had a wide array of lethal obstacles, Ash watched as a man padded from head to toe get nailed in the side of the head by a large wrecking ball knocking him off a twenty foot drop followed by a cheer from the crowd.

"I want to try!" Max exclaimed looking at the gauntlet "Max mom would kill me if she found out I let you do something dangerous like that." May said looking down at her brother "Then don't tell her." Max argued, May shook her head "Sorry Max I already told you no."

"Awe sweet food!" Ash happily exclaimed running to a table full of fruits and cake "Hey wait up!" Brock yelled running close behind followed by Dawn and May. Max though had no desire to eat; instead he looked at the gauntlet with determined eyes.

Ash's taste buds exploded with flavor ash he bit into the sweetest apple he had ever tasted "This is the most amazing apple I've ever tasted!" Ash said devouring the rest of the apple, as he reached for another apple he looked up and noticed that some people were staring and pointing at them "Hey May is there food stuck in my teeth or something?" Ash asked leaning over, May shook her head "No why?" "Cause those people over there are staring at me kind of weird." May looked over at the small crowd of people that were staring at them "Did we do something wrong, are we not supposed to sit here or something?" Before Ash could respond Sir Gareth stood before them at the table "So how's the food?" he asked taking a seat next to Dawn

"This is the most amazing food I've ever tasted." Ash said happily "Oh really best food you've ever tasted huh?" Brock said as if he were offended "Oh don't be so sensitive Brock we all love your food." "Pika!" Pikachu assured "Oh really, but you just said this was the best food you've ever tasted." "Come on you two are acting immature." May intervened.

As the three continued to bicker Gareth turned to Dawn "So how are you enjoying your stay so far?" He asked "It's not too bad actually it's kind of nice." She said politely "If you want I can show you around some more." Dawn smiled at him "Sure I think that would be great." Gareth nodded at her then turned back to the group who continued to bicker "If I'm not mistaken weren't there five of you before." Gareth examined. Everybody froze then looked around "Oh no where did Max go!" May frantically exclaimed Ash looked around "Hey I found him over there!" Ash exclaimed pointing to the Gauntlet.

Max stood there at the beginning of the course fully padded from head to toe "Max get down from there this instant!" May yelled though Max was too far away to hear her "Please calm down my lady, Max will be fine that suit will protect him from any harm the gauntlet offers." Sir Gareth said trying to reassure May who remained unconvinced

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN GATHER ROUND AND WITNESS THIS BRAVE YOUNG MAN TAKE A RUN AT THE GAUNTLET DO YOU THINK HE CAN DO IT!?" The announcer roared from the podium, the crowd response was a loud cheer.

The Gauntlet was divided into three equally terrifying parts, the first being a group of large steel wrecking balls on the ends of two spinning wheels the first being at about knee level the second at about a torso's height with about a foot of space between the two. Next was another large wrecking ball that was suspend in the air on a chain swing forwards and backwards and a second one that was strung a little bit lower that swung from side to side. The third and final part was a set on a suspended platform that would wobble with the slightest movement above swung large double edged axe's with varying heights, at the end of the bridge was a ten foot long gap inside it were a few one foot square blocks separated far from each other leading to the end of the course. Max looked at all these factors and started to second guess himself "Hey kid you ready?" the announcer asked, Max nodded nervously "ALRIGHT YOUNG MAN…BEGIN!" the crowd began to cheer loudly at Max. Max looked at them then back at the course then taking a deep breath began. Quickly he ran forward, as the first wrecking ball swung around at him Max took advantage of being short and quickly laid down crawling underneath the obstacle once safely past it he stood back up. Coming to the second wheel he once again took advantage of his height by simply walked under it "Hey that's not fair!" a person from the crowd yelled "Yea he's cheating!" another yelled, then the rest of the crowd joined in yelling and booing at Max."Please people this is all in good fun there are no rules except do what you can to get across." The announcer said calming the crowd back down, a couple of people grumbled on feeling they had still been cheated.

"He's doing well who knows he might even be the first to make it across." Gareth acknowledged "Wait so no one's ever been able to make it across?" Ash asked in disbelief "Yep the closest anyone's ever come is about half way through the axes." "No one's ever died on this before have they?" May asked still worried, Gareth thought about this question "Yea maybe about three people but that's about it." Gareth said in a casual tone "Three people!" May exclaimed standing up "Relax May I'm sure Max will be fine." Dawn said rolling her eyes "Hey I wasn't talking to you!" May said clenching her fist.

Max watched closely as the wrecking ball swung back and forth trying to judge the correct moment when he should go, finally when the ball reached its peak at the far end of the chain Max ran forward, right as the wrecking ball was about to slam into him he threw himself onto the ground and out of its path. The crowd cheered wildly at this feat, Max himself felt proud also and standing up began to run forward again forgetting about the other wrecking ball. Looking out the corner of his eye saw the steel ball swinging down at him; he stopped just as it swung in front of him.

He breathed a sigh of relief, just as he began to start running he felt himself being picked up off his feet and thrown forward by the first wrecking ball. Landing on his face he quickly tried to pick himself back up, stumbling forward onto the suspended bridge he didn't have time to react to the axe, the sharpened blade of the axe cut through his padding swinging him up in the air.

The crowd gasped in shock at this "MAX NO!" May shrieked, as she watched her brother being swung by the axe. The blade of the axe had somehow managed to catch himself on the light chainmail armor Max wore beneath the pads leaving Max unharmed but still swinging on the axe "Somebody help me please!" Max cried out. The crowd was in shock standing there watching as this boy called for help.

"Ash do something please!" May pleaded frantically shaking his shoulders. Ash nodded "Pikachu stay here." He said taking his little yellow Pokémon off his shoulder, jumping over the table Ash pushed through the thick crowd of people and to the entrance of the Gauntlet.

High upon the second story looking down at Ash was a beautifully lady and her husband accompanied by five other knights "My lord should we help?" one of them asked, the man remained shook his head "No I'm curious to see what's about to happen." He answered looking down at Ash.

"Hey get down from there boy you'll get yourself killed!" The announcer commanded, Ash was too focused though to hear him and even if he had it would have made no difference. Ash sprinted down the bridge; diving above the first wheel he landed just below the second "Ash help me!" Max cried as he continued to swing from side to side "What do you think I'm trying to do." Ash said to himself as he crouched below the spinning wheel. As Ash approached the wrecking ball he decided he was too big to go under it so he would have to go over it or onto it. Just as the wrecking ball swung within arm's reach Ash leapt onto it grabbing it by the chain and riding it to the platform in front of the suspended bridge "Hey Max how you doing." Ash said as Max swung in front of him "Honestly I've had better day's Ash." "Yea me to…ok now then let's get you out of here." Ash watched as Max swung in front of him, reaching out he tried grab him but almost lost his balance causing the crowd to gasp a little and May to cringe.

Ash couldn't clearly so he went on instinct he leapt onto the top of the axe holding it by the wooden pole with Max below him. As the axe started to swing back Ash reached down grabbed Max's hand yanked him straight up cutting the rest of the padding. Ash pulled Max close to him, Max tightly hugged Ash. Ash looked around again trying to think of a way off, he considered jumping off the side but figured by the time they did the axe would already have swung back and chop them in half.

"Max were going to have to jump forward." Ash said looking down at the bridge "Are you crazy Ash I'm not going to jump!" Ash not in the mood to argue leaned against the pole then swept Max up in his arms, he waited until the axe was directly over the bridge then jumped forward. The crowd was on the edge of their seats watching as Ash leapt onto the bridge, landing on the bridge wasn't as bad as Ash had thought it still shook but not as violently as he thought it would. Now it was all a matter of patience and speed, every time an axe would swing past him Ash would take a small step forward and made sure to hold Max tightly.

Ash made it the rest of the way relative ease as he came to the final obstacle the small squares. Going on adrenaline and impulse he quickly jumped from one square to the other placing only a single foot on each one. Ash leapt to the finish and set Max back down, a sense of relief came over him. Ash looked over at the crowd, standing there in utter amazement it was dead silent suddenly Ash heard the sound of clapping above him then everyone joined in

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE A WINNER!" The announcer exclaimed creating a pandemonium of excitement from the crowd, Ash looked around waved a little took a bow then turned his attention back to Max "Here let's get these pads off of you." Ash said taking off the torn armor "I'm sorry Ash." "Ah don't worry about it Max." Ash responded as he helped Max on his feet again "MAX MAPLE YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE MISTER!" May roared storming up the stairs "On second thought you probably should worry about it." "DO REALIZE YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED!?" Max took a step behind Ash trying to hide from May's anger "I think we should all just take a deep breath and calm down." Ash said trying to calm May's aggression, May looked at Ash then back at Max "I'm really sorry May I just wanted to show you I could do it." Max said tearfully, May relented in here anger when she saw Max was genuinely sorry "Come here." She said with her arms open, Max ran into May's arm hugging her tightly. The crowd let out a collective "Awweee." Ash smiled a little as he watched Max and May quickly forgive each other

"Hey Ash!" A voice from the crowd called, Ash looked over and saw Gareth, Dawn with Pikachu on her shoulder, and Brock "Congratulations you're the first person to beat the gauntlet. That's absolutely amazing." Gareth said giving Ash a congratulatory handshake "Thanks man. Oh hey there Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed as his Pokémon jumped onto his shoulder "Pika Pika!" it happily cried "Ash you were moving pretty fast out there." Brock approved "Just trying to save a friend." Ash replied modestly, suddenly Ash felt a tap on his shoulder. Ash turned facing a man dressed similar to Gareth "Ash Ketchum I presume?" "Yes that's me." "I'm going to need you to come with me." He said sternly "Why? Did I do something wrong?" "No, but since you beat the gauntlet you get the reward of meeting the King." Ash didn't expect that response so he just stood there "Please come with me." "Alone." He said looking at the group, Ash turned around to Gareth who gave an approving nod

"Alright then, lead on." Ash said turning back to the man "Wait Ash!" May exclaimed running over to Ash, she threw her arms over him tightly then kissed him passionately on the lips. The crowd whistled and cheered at the sight of this cutting the kiss short "Thank You Ash." May said slowly letting him go. Ash smiled at her then turned back to the man who was waiting impatiently "Come on Romeo we haven't got all day."

Back up on the second floor the King watched as Ash followed one of the guards to the stair case "Very impressive for someone so young." He said admiringly "He's got a strong Aura I can sense it." Another man said, "Perhaps he's the one we've been waiting for." A third man intervened; the King glanced over at the man then back to Ash "Perhaps."


	4. The King

Chapter 4 The King -

The guard led Ash away from the cheering crowd and brought him to a large white marbled stair case. The farther Ash was led up the staircase the more distant the crowds cheering became until eventually it could no longer be heard. At the top of the stairs was a long hallway with torches lined all along the walls "This way." The guard said walking down the hall. Walking beside the guard Ash noticed the portraits that were hung on the wall depicting different Knights and their Pokémon. One portrait that stood out to Ash was of Sir Aaron and his Lucario.

Heroically Sir Aaron stood, his staff glowing bright and his Lucario with his head held high towards his master. Nearing the end of the hallway Ash began to hear the crowd once more, gradually they began to grow louder and louder. The guard abruptly stopped in front of two large wooden doors, being guarded by two more guards. The guards immediately opened the doors upon seeing Ash and the guard. Past the doors was a balcony overlooking the large courtyard and all the people that filled it, on the balcony sat five stone chairs, two that where taller than an average sized chair and the other three of normal proportions.

The two guards shut the doors as Ash and the guard walked in "Wait here." The guard commanded. Walking over to one of the larger chairs he leaned in beside it and stood their saying something to whoever sat there. Once the guard finished talking he bowed then walked back over to Ash "The King will now see you." The guard led Ash around the sides of the balcony and in front of the five chairs and the five people seated there.

Ash looked at each person quickly. In the first chair sat a breath taking beautiful lady, she smiled at Ash a warm and disarming smile making him feel all fuzzy inside. Beside her sat a man that was probably in his fifties, he wore the same attire as Gareth and Kay did, except for the small golden crown that was placed upon his head, seeing Ash he stood up and approached him. The way he walked, the way he carried himself intimidated Ash almost immediately

"Greetings traveler my name is Arthur King of Camelot, what be your name?" his words were spoken kindly "My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my friend Pikachu." Ash replied with pride, Arthur nodded at this "What distant land have you traveled from?" "I come from Pallet town." When Ash said this one of the Knights that was seated next to Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I bid you welcome Ash Ketchum of Pallet town, to my humble home."

Arthur turned back to the women who was seated and motioned for her to come forward. Gracefully she walked to Arthur, her feet seemingly gliding over the floor "My wife and Queen, Lady Guinevere." "How do you do?" she asked as she extended her hand towards Ash. Ash gently shook Guinevere's hand as he would any other person, but as soon as he did this two of the Knights that had been sitting quietly, broke out into a fit of laughter. Not sure what he had done, Ash quickly let go of Guinevere's hand. Guinevere couldn't help but let out a giggle, making Ash go red with embarrassment. Seeing this Guinevere quickly changed the subject "Ash you did a marvelous job rescuing your friend." "Yes how did you manage to pull it off exactly?" Arthur added.

"Well, I saw my friend in trouble and I went to rescue him. I just did what any other person would have done." "Oh don't be so modest now Ash, there must have been more to it than that. Tell me were you not afraid?" Arthur asked. Ash thought for a moment "Yes I was afraid, but I had to push past that if I was ever going to rescue Max." "Max is the boy's name correct?" "Yes Max is his name." "Is that him down there in the green shirt?" Guinevere asked pointing at the table Ash had previously been sitting at.

They seemed so far away, Ash could just barely make out Max sitting there beside May. "Yep that's Max." "And who are those other people sitting beside him, friends?" Guinevere asked letting go of Arthur, and walked towards the edge of the balcony. Ash stood there motionless, Guinevere turned around and motioned him to come and stand beside her.

Ash looked over at Arthur who nodded "So tell me, what are the names of each of your friends?" Guinevere asked as Ash approached the balcony. Ash looked at the table where his friends were seated. He saw Brock was attempting to flirt with one of the girls that sat beside him, Ash laughed to himself as he tried to imagine what Brock could possibly be saying "That one right there with the spiked up black hair that's flirting with the girl, that's Brock." Ash watched as Brock's Croagunk released its self from its Pokeball and delivered a swift jab to Brocks side "Oh dear it seems your friend has just been hurt by his own Pokémon." Guinevere said concerned "Nah, Brock's fine but sometimes his Pokémon does that if he gets to out of line with the ladies, which is pretty much all the time." Guinevere giggled at this "I guess he doesn't get very many ladies that way, now does he?" "Ha, no I suppose he doesn't." "And what about you Ash?" Guinevere asked turning to face Ash "What about me?" "Do you have a lady that you're close to?"

The question made Ash smile as he looked down towards May who was happily carrying on a conversation with Sir Gareth "Yes, yes I do." Guinevere looked were Ash was looking "She's beautiful; tell me what's her name?" "May" Ash replied not taking his eyes off her "You are very lucky to have her." "Lady Guinevere." A voice called.

Both Ash and Guinevere turned to see one of the guards "Yes, what is it?" "A messenger has arrived asking for you, he says it's urgent." Guinevere turned to Ash "I'm afraid I must go, it has been a pleasure to meet you Ash Ketchum of Pallet town." She extended her hand again towards Ash. Ash looked at it then at the Knights who were trying to hide their laughter. Even so Ash reached out and shook her hand the same as before, the Knights bursting into laughter. "It's ok Ash you'll understand later." Guinevere said gently tapping the back of Ash's hand.

Then gracefully Guinevere exited the room, the doors slamming shut behind her "Come Ash." Arthur said putting his arm around Ash "I have three people I want you to meet." He said bringing him to the three Knights.

Arthur began to introduce them "This here is Sir Lancelot one of my most trusted companions, together we have fought numerous battles and have shed precious blood, sweat, and tears." Sir Lancelot stood up and bowed to Ash. Ash looked at him, he wore a half black and half white tunic with a red Ho-oh in the center, underneath it was a chain mail that covered all of the parts the tunic didn't except for his hands and neck area. At his side he wore a long sword that could only be gripped by a single hand. Something struck Ash as very familiar about him. Ash felt like he had seen him before but he wasn't quite sure where. His eyes a dark brown reminded Ash of somebody "Have we met before?" Ash asked, Lancelot shook his head "No." Was the blunt reply, Ash remained unconvinced but before he could question it any further Arthur introduced him to the next Knight.

"This is Sir Gawain; you will never meet a more chivalrous Knight." Sir Gawain stood up and bowed the same as Lancelot "It's a pleasure to meet you young Sir." He wore a sea green tunic with the mark of a red Ho-oh in the center and below it his chain mail armor, he reminded Ash of Gareth both in looks and speech. The last Knight Arthur introduced was Sir Bedivere, this Knight was no different from the last two, except he only had one hand. Arthur explained to Ash he lost it in one of their battles.

Once Arthur introduced the three Knights he pulled Ash aside again "Now Ash, feel free to stay here for as long as you wish. Anything you need just give me or one of Knights a call and we will do our best to help you out." Arthur's words were genuine "Thank you Arthur, I really appreciate it." "Pika Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed joyfully. Arthur laughed at this and patted Pikachu gently on the head "Go now Ash and enjoy the rest of the celebration." Ash shook Arthurs hand one last time and thanked him for his hospitality, as Ash started to leave all hell broke loose.

A violent explosion erupted extremely close to the building causing a massive ripple effect bringing Ash to his knees. The laughter that once filled the court was now replaced by the terrified screams of woman and children. "We're under attack!" Lancelot yelled jumping to his feet along with the other knights, each with sword in hand.

Ash had just recovered from the first explosion when the second one hit. The second explosion literally picked Ash up off the ground throwing him violently onto the wall, with both him and Pikachu crying out in pain. A dark haze filled the room along with the sounds of grinding metal. Ash fumbled around on the ground trying to find his way back out, until he came to the base of the door. He swung open the door and crawled in the hallway. Still unable to see he felt himself crawl over something with metal on it. It wasn't until he propped himself up against the wall that his vision began to clear, revealing a horrific sight. The two guards that once guarded the doors now lay on the floor dead with their throats cut clean across. Ash frantically pulled himself back up horrified at the sight.

Lancelot came running out the door almost tripping over the bodies, he looked down at them then up at Ash "Come with me, quickly!" Ash hesitated not able to take his eyes off the bodies. Lancelot saw this ran over to Ash "Look at me!" he yelled turning Ash's face toward him "There's nothing we can do for them now they're dead, now follow me." Ash looked back down at the guards then back at Lancelot. "Lead the way." Lancelot nodded and began sprinting down the hall with Ash and Pikachu close behind.

The white marbled stair case that had once glimmered with beauty was now stained black, but was nothing compared to the court. Walking down the staircase revealed the true extent of damage the explosion had created. The gauntlet was reduced to nothing more than a pile of burning wood, the podium where the announcer had once stood was now stuck on one of the axes. Everywhere fires were burning, tables were flipped over and the moans of the wounded filled Ash's ears. "May!" Ash yelled out, suddenly remembering she was still down here. Ash ran to the table where he and his friends had been sitting.

Ash looked around "May…Max…Brock…Dawn!" "Over here." A weak voice responded Ash sprinted over to the voice. It was Dawn; she was pinned underneath a large wooden plank. Ash picked up the plank with Lancelot running up beside him to help, together they through it aside "Dawn are you ok?" Ash asked picking her up in his arms, carried her over to a large support column and gently set her down. "I'm ok" she said weakly "Dawn have you seen May?" Dawn began to close her eyes "Dawn wake up!" Ash yelled shaking her a little "Ash let her rest." Lancelot said putting a hand on his shoulder Ash reluctantly agreed, as he let go. "Lancelot…Lancelot help" both Ash and Lancelot turned in time to see Sir Gareth collapse before them. "Gareth!" Lancelot exclaimed picking his friend up "Ash help me!" Ash put Gareth's left arm around him, and laid him next to Dawn. Lancelot knelt down beside him "Gareth, tell me what happened." Gareth grabbed his stomach wincing in pain as he tried to speak "It's ok Gareth, rest now." Lancelot said getting back up "Mordred…it was Mordred." Gareth managed to say before passing out.

Lancelot froze in his place "It can't be." he said in shock "Who's Mordred?" But before Ash could get an answer he felt someone grab his leg, he looked down to see Dawn beckoning him to come closer "What is it Dawn?" Ash asked kneeling down closer to her "Ash…he took her." "Who Dawn!? Who took her!?" "The man with the yellow eyes." Ash's heart skipped a beat "Where Dawn, where did he take her!" But Dawn had already passed out. "Lancelot, Ash!" Arthur yelled approaching them, behind him Bedivere was carrying Max and Gawain carrying Brock.

They set them down beside Dawn and Gareth, Ash ran over to them and knelt beside them "They'll be fine." Gawain assured Ash placing a hand on his shoulder "Lancelot what happened?" Arthur asked "Sir Gareth said it was Mordred sire." "Mordred, but how?" "I don't know" Lancelot shrugged. Suddenly the doors at the end of the court opened, a guard came running in wearing what remained of his clothing and shouting "They've taken her! They've taken Lady Guinevere!" He managed to shout before falling forward at Arthurs feet, dead with an arrow in his back.

Everyone stood there in silence taking it all in "Sir, I will send myself and our best men to find her." Bedivere offered. Arthur shook his head "No, that's what he wants and besides we don't know where to even begin looking." "I do." Everyone turned to Ash "You know where they have taken her?" "No, but I know someone who does." "And who would that be?" "The prisoner Riley took to the dungeon." Arthur nodded at this "Gawain Bedivere, gather a group of your men and Pokémon to begin taking these people to get treated for their injuries. Lancelot Ash follow me" Gawain and Bedivere obeyed, running off to gather a group of men and Pokémon.

Ash and Lancelot followed Arthur to the dungeon on the other side of the castle. There was an odd calmness as they walked down the path, with birds chirping and the sun shining brightly down upon them, you would have never known something terrible just happened. They crossed a long wooden bridge where on the other side was a sword that was rammed into a piece of stone. Ash almost commented on it but held his tongue instead. They continued down the path until they came to a small concrete pillbox with a single door made of steel.

Outside the door was a small lantern "It gets a little dark in there." Arthur said taking the lantern and lighting it with his hands, it glowed a light blue. Walking inside the pillbox Ash found all it was, was a flight of stairs going down "Careful" Arthur said walking down the stairs, with the blue lantern light lighting the way. They came to another door, this time Arthur put his hand on it and whispered a few words, the door swung open.

Walking in Ash found himself in a dim room with rows and rows of cells, there were no guards or anything, just an eerie silence. At the end of the hall Ash saw the Team Rocket member lying down. The Rocket member stood up as he saw them approaching "This is him" Ash said as they came to his cell. Immediately Lancelot unlocked the door, throwing it open he ran at the prisoner and grabbing by the throat hurled him up against the wall. Ash was caught off guard by his aggression and looked to Arthur, who was equally shocked.

"Where is he!" Lancelot yelled "Where's who!? I don't know what you're talking about." The prisoner said terrified "Don't play games with me! Tell me where he is!" "Who the hell are you talking about!?" "Mordred! I know you know where he is, now tell me!" Lancelot flung the prisoner to the other side of the cell "I-I don't know any Mordred honest!" He pleaded "What about Shadow, you know him?" Ash asked, the Rocket member looked at Ash then back at Lancelot "Nah, no I've never heard of him." He lied "Ok then, Arthur may I?" Arthur nodded "Wha- what are you going to do?" "I'm going to ask you a couple of questions." Lancelot replied grabbing him by the collar "I'll give you one more chance." "I'm telling you I don't know!" Lancelot paused for a moment, then drawing his sword thrust it into the man's thigh, the man screamed in agony as Lancelot twisted the sword. Lancelot yanked it out then put it against the man's neck "Now will you tell me? Or shall I stab the other leg." Lancelot said coldly. The man whimpered in pain as he grabbed his leg, Lancelot grew impatient and began to put pressure against the blade "OKAY!" The man cried "Ok I'll talk." Lancelot slowly put his sword down "Go on" The man took a deep breath while rubbing his throat "Last I heard, he makes his base deep within the mountains in the Johto region, it's heavily guarded and can only be accessed by one path." Lancelot looked back at Arthur who nodded. Sheathing his sword he then left the cell closing the doors behind him "Wait! I told you what you wanted to know, now set me free!" The Rocket member pleaded, but no one heard him.

Arthur brought Ash and Lancelot back up to the surface, he led them back to the bridge then stopped and turned to Lancelot "Lancelot I want you to go and rescue my dear Guinevere and bring her back." "It will be done." Lancelot replied, then began walking off "Wait, I'm coming to!" Ash said running up next to Lancelot. Lancelot stopped and faced Ash "You got heart kid, but I can't let you come it's too dangerous. Besides you don't even have sword." Ash looked around and saw the sword in the stone "You say I can't come because I don't have a sword, right?" Lancelot nodded "Well Lancelot that's where you're wrong." Ash walked past Arthur and onto the stone, the sword there shined bright as Ash approached it on the blade was a small inscription **_"Never shall a man take me hence but only he whose side I ought to hang; and he shall be the best knight of the world."_**

Ash put his foot on the stone, grabbing the sword with one hand pulled it out in a single motion and held it above his head. The sword began to glow bright blue and beside the stone appeared an empty scabbard. Ash reached down and grabbed it, sheathing his new sword he turned back to Arthur who was smiling at him "Lancelot I think you've found yourself a companion on this journey." Ash looked to Lancelot who couldn't help but twitch a smile "Alright then Ash Ketchum of Pallet town, gather your things for tonight we ride."


	5. The Quest Begins

It's finally done! Thank you all of you for being patient, I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 5 The Quest Begins -

"Whe- where am I?" May asked as her consciousness gradually returned to her. Slowly sitting back up she rubbed her head as she examined her surroundings and found herself lying on a small twin sized bed inside yet another dimly lit cell. Scooting herself back a little ways on the bed she felt the unpleasant feeling of something sticking her in the back. Turning around she saw one of the springs of the bed had busted through the mattress. Moving off it she again looked around "Hello," she called, swinging her legs over the side of the mattress "Is anybody out there?" The only response she received was the echo of her own voice.

Looking around May noticed something in the corner "My bag!" she exclaimed, seeing it filled May with hope for a chance to escape. Jumping up on her feet she suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot up from her ankle, crying out in pain she collapsed back onto the bed holding her ankle. As the pain slowly began to subside May again tried to put a little bit of pressure on it, but found that even the slightest amount of weight she put on it caused her severe pain. Looking around she finally decided her only option would be to crawl.

Slowly she edged her way off the bed hands first, being extremely careful to not let her foot slip. She made it almost completely off the bed before her foot got caught onto one of the bed springs. Without thinking she quickly yanked it off, just the act of pulling her foot off the spring was enough to make her cringe in pain.

Dragging herself across the floor she made her way over to the corner of the room where her bag was laying. Sitting back up she placed the bag on her lap and quickly unzipped it, her heart sank when she looked inside.

"Nothing…absolutely nothing," Her heart became heavy as she said this, and all hope of her escaping by herself vanished in less than a second. Looking inside the empty bag she began to fell an anger welling up inside her, snatching the bag she hurled it across the room. The bag slammed against the wall and slowly slid down to the ground.

May felt her eyes begin to water, all the anger inside her was suddenly replaced by a flood of tears and self pity. May buried her face in her hands, and began sobbing quietly to herself until she heard someone stop in front of the cell "May please don't cry, it makes me sad when you cry." A sarcastic voice called from the outside of the cell. May, with tears still flowing down her checks looked up towards the voice.

Standing on the other side of the cell bars was none other than Drew, he smiled slyly as he flipped his hair at her "So enjoying the room?" he asked "Although I'm sure you'd enjoy it more with me in there wouldn't you?" May's anger came back to her as she whipped away her tears "What the hell do you want you creep!"Drew looked down and let out a disappointed sigh "Oh you know, to be the best coordinator ever, have a smoking hot girl, and of course to become rich and famous.

You know all the things you could never be." May took off her shoe from the uninjured ankle and threw it at where Drew was standing, the shoe banged against the cell bars in front of Drew's face "How charming," Drew said as the shoe fell to the floor. May held up her hand flipping Drew off with her middle finger "Oh May you're so cute when you're angry." "Well I'm about to get real adorable in a second!" Drew laughed at this threat "What are you gonna do? Throw another shoe at me?" May didn't respond instead she clenched her fists tightly. "Well anyways, I just wanted to stop by and give you this, for old times' sake." Drew pulled out a small rose and tossed it at May's feet "You're welcome," he said quietly as he walked away.

May waited until she heard the door slam shut before picking up the rose. It had thorns running up and down its dried stem, the pedals had become wilted and where hanging limply down towards the ground. May tried to gently touch one of the pedals, only to have it crumble into small pieces. Carefully setting the rose down beside her she reached into her pocket and pulled out her half of the Terracotta Ribbon. Even in the dimly let cell it gave off a small shine. Leaning back onto the wall May placed the ribbon over her heart and closed her eyes.

As Ash lay silently in the middle of viridian forest with the only remaining light being that of the warming fire he used to look quietly at his end of the Terracoatta ribbon thinking deeply to himself about May. Then closing his eyes he allowed himself to reflect back onto the day's recent events.

"We must hurry Ash Ketchum, this way!" Lancelot yelled as he ran up a large flight of wooden stairs that had been carved into the side of the hill. Holding his newly acquired sword in his right hand Ash sprinted up the steep stairs trying to catch up with Lancelot.

Arthur had since departed, returning back to the court in order to direct the chaos that was taking place. "So where are we going?" Ash asked while running alongside Lancelot "We're heading towards the Blacksmith shop, in order to get new equipment." Lancelot replied picking up his pace.

Finishing a few steps behind Lancelot Ash now found himself standing in front of a large town. The houses here were simple in there construction, most were made of wood and had straw roofs with small stone chimney's sticking out from the top. "This way," Lancelot said walking towards a large building that stood towards the middle of the town, a small sign hung on the outside of it depicting a black anvil with a hammer lying across it.

Approaching the building Ash could hear the loud clanging of someone hitting metal with a hammer, along with the strong stench of charcoal. A short and stubby man who's apron and face was painted in black smoke suddenly walked out of the building to great them "Lancelot, what brings ye hear on these most troubling of hours?" He asked in a low raspy voice "We come in need of supplies," "Then you've come to the right place! Come now and let me show ye what I have."

Ash began to follow Lancelot inside, but Lancelot turned around and stopped him "Ash, down the road a little ways there is a small market filled with a variety of different foods. What I need you to do is to go down there and collect about a week's worth of food for the journey." Lancelot then pulled out a small leather sack from his belt and handed it to Ash "That there should be enough money for whatever food you intend to buy and please don't squander the money on things other than food ok?" "No it's not ok, I'm not some kind of errand boy that you can send too do your work for you," Ash angrily protested. "Look, do you want to rescue your friend or not?" "Of course I do." "Then take this money and go buy the food so we can leave faster and rescue her." Lancelot said holding out the sack of coins. Ash reluctantly took the coins, snatching them out of Lancelot's hand.

"There's a good boy." Lancelot teased while lightly slapping Ash's cheek. Ash felt his face go red with anger, but before he could do anything Lancelot walked inside slamming the door behind him. "Bitch," Ash grumbled as he began walking down the road.

As Ash casually walked down the long road he began to notice that the few people that were on it would stop and stare at him as if he were some kind of strange new spectacle. Ignoring it Ash continued walking until he reached the market. The market was unlike any he had seen before, it wasn't a single building as he expected but instead a collection of small canopy's that had an assortment of different fruits and vegetables lain out onto the wooden tables below them. A large crowd of people standing almost shoulder to shoulder was gathered inside of it and grabbing everything that was within their reach.

No one paid much attention to Ash as he began to weave his way through the crowd, as they were more concerned with their own well being. Ash looked around trying to find a stand that didn't have too many people crowding around it. Eventually he came to a small fruit stand that only had three people standing around it along with a grey bearded elderly gentle man standing behind the table. Looking at all the delicious food that lay before him Ash turned to his small Pikachu "So see anything you like?" Ash asked "Pi Pika Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed pointing to a small vine of red grapes. "Ah! Your Pikachu has a good eye there stranger." Ash looked up at the elderly gentlemen standing behind the table "These here grapes were grown from the most fertile of soil in the finest vineyard the world has never known," he continued. "Well they sound delicious." Ash replied.

The elderly gentleman took the vine of grapes and plucking two of them offered them to Ash and Pikachu "They taste better than they sound I assure you." Ash smiled at this and gratefully took the two grapes, he handed one of the grapes to Pikachu who happily gobbled it down and let out a joyful "Chaaaa!" upon hearing this Ash eagerly tried one for himself. He was met with a sweetness that not even candy could mimic. "Wow these are hands down one of the best things I've ever tried!" Ash exclaimed. The man smiled widely at this compliment.

Ash being impressed reached into his pocket and pulled out the small sack of coins "So how much for the whole vine?" Ash asked rummaging through the sack of coins "No charge, I want you to have them." Ash looked at the man astonished "Are you sure? I mean I'm fine with paying for them it's really no trouble at all." "Nonsense, I think a fine young man such as yourself is deserving of such a wonderful treat." The man then took out a small basket made of straw and placed the grapes inside. "Here you are," The man said offering the basket to Ash. Ash graciously took the basket from the man and setting his sword down extended his hand towards him. The man smiled and shook Ash's hand "Thank you mister…." Ash suddenly realized he didn't even know the man's name "Merlin," The man said continuing to shake Ash's hand. "Well Merlin my name is Ash Ketchum and it's truly a pleasure to have met you." "And likewise young Sir Knight," Merlin replied letting go of Ash's hand. "Oh um I'm not really a Knight," Ash said picking up his sword. Merlin gave him a confused look "But you carry a great sword, so you must be a Knight of the round table." "No I'm just guy trying to find his girlfriend and it just so happened that I came across this sword." Merlin nodded at this "Well then in that case I wish you luck on your journey Ash." Ash tipped his hat to Merlin then continued on his way down the market.

Walking through the market Ash again noticed how people would stop what they were doing just to witness him pass by. Ash continued to ignore it as he filled his basket up with apples, bread, and something called salted meat. Towards the end of the market was a small table that was selling honey in little glass jars. As Ash was getting ready to buy a couple when suddenly he felt someone tightly grabbing him on the shoulder, Ash immediately whirled around ready to fight. "Whoa take it easy Ash it's only me Riley," Riley said with his hands raised.

Ash let out a sigh of relief and allowed himself to relax "Sorry, you just startled me is all." "Well who'd you expect?" Riley said with a slight chuckle "Well uh I uh-." Riley stopped him "I'm just messing with you man, but seriously what is all this?" Riley said pointing to the basket "You running errands for people now or what?" Ash looked down at the basket and began to feel embarrassed that he had been caught doing someone else's chores

"No I'm getting food for the long journey ahead of me." Ash said in a lame attempt to play it off cool, but Riley became intrigued when he heard the word journey. "Oh a Journey you say, what kind of journey and where?" Ash shrugged his shoulders "Hey man all I do is run errands for people I couldn't possibly know anything about this journey." Ash said turning his back to Riley. "Oh come on surely you can't be serious." Riley persisted. Ash turned to face him, and looking him dead in the eye said "I am serious and don't call me Shirley." Riley gave him a bewildered look "Huh? What are talking about Ash, who's Shirley?" "No you see it's a joke, I was referencing a line from a movie." Riley still had had no clue what he was talking about "Never mind man, just forget about it." Ash said as he began to walk back up the market.

"Well anyways Ash, I just wanted to say that if you're planning on going on some crazy sort of journey to rescue a couple of damsels in distress then I'm going to." Ash turned back around to Riley "Riley are you absolutely sure about this?" "Of course I am!" Riley exclaimed as if he were offended "Because you know when we start this thing there's no turning back. Everywhere you look there's going to be some sort of danger waiting and I can't promise you that you'll make it back." Riley scoffed at this "Ash none of this frightens me I'm ready to carry out any task no matter what the danger." "Any task huh?" "Yes any task." Ash smiled at this "Good because your first task is to carry this basket." Ash said shoving the basket into Riley's chest. "Thanks Riley," Ash said turning his back to him and setting back off to the other side of the market.

With Riley following behind Ash they traveled back through the market and up to the blacksmith's shop where Lancelot was waiting for him. Lancelot looked a little surprised when he saw Riley following behind Ash "Squire Riley what are you doing here, you should be inside the court with Arthur, helping the injured." Riley froze in his steps and nervously began trying to explain himself "Well you see Sir I heard that you and Ash were going on a journey to rescue a couple of damsel's and I thought I could be of some help." Lancelot looked at Riley, pondering to himself whether or not he should allow him to come. "Well, I guess we could always use an extra set of hands, wouldn't you agree Ash?" Lancelot asked looking over at Ash "Yea sure I think Riley should be allowed to come, we could defiantly use the help and besides he said he was willing to complete any task no matter what the danger." "Is that so?" Lancelot said turning back to Riley "Well then Riley, with that kind of commitment I guess it would be a crime not to let you come with us."

Riley grinned from ear to ear, then clasping both his hands together got down on both knees "Thank you so much Sir I promise no matter what happens I won't let you down ever!" He exclaimed.

Lancelot rolled his eyes at this "Alright alright quit your groveling, we still have much work to do. Ash you collected the food like I requested, right?" Ash replied by pointing towards the basket that Riley was holding "Alright good, now put this on." Lancelot said pulling out a small leather belt and tossing to Ash.

"What's this for?" Ash asked holding the belt out in front of him "That there is for your sword, it's embarrassing to see you carrying it around by hand." Ash quickly put the belt through the loops in his jeans. On the left side of the belt where two leather loops that could be tightened, Ash slid his sword through them and tightened it into place.

As Ash finished tightening the straps around his sword the short stubby black smith from before suddenly rounded the corner. This time though he wasn't alone, walking triumphantly beside him was a magnificent orange and black Arcanine and behind it trotted a large masculine Tauros.

The Arcanine upon seeing Lancelot sprinted towards him at a seemingly uncontrollable speed but somehow halted to an immediate stop only an inch away from his Lancelot's face. The mighty beast bowed its head down low before Lancelot allowing him to stroke its golden mane.

"Ash, Riley, This is Animus my greatest and most trusted companion who has been with me through many dangers." Ash was astounded at the sheer size of it, never had he seen an Arcanine as well built as the one that was now standing before him.

"Here ye are Lancelot, a Tauros along wit all your belongings strapped onto it just like ye asked." The blacksmith said handing the reigns of the Tauros over to Lancelot. "Good luck on yer quest there Lancelot, may you bring our dear Queen Guinevere back in one piece." The blacksmith said before departing back inside the building.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me Guinevere is the damsel in distress?" Riley asked his face in complete shock "How is this even possible?" he continued. Lancelot let out a long sigh "It's the work of Mordred, it seems he's become bold enough to strike us when we least expect it." "Bold or not he still shouldn't have been able to hurt us with what little power he still holds!" Lancelot approached Riley still holding onto the reigns of the Tauros took the basket from Riley's hands then strapping it onto the side of the Tauros continued.

"It seems Mordred has somehow managed to make new allies, allowing him to extend his reach even here." Lancelot said turning back to Riley. "So I guess this Morded or whatever his name is has somehow managed to ally himself with Shadow?" Ash asked. Lancelot shook his head "No Ash, I'm afraid Mordred and Shadow are the same exact person." Ash was surprised by this revelation and had to allow himself to moment to take this news in. Finally he threw his hands up in the air "Well that's just fantastic Lancelot, so now not only are we dealing with a maniac, where dealing with a maniac that has a severe case of multiple personality disorder, could this get any better!"

Lancelot and Riley both exchanged confused looks "Right…Well anyways we've spent enough time talking about this and if we are ever to reach Viridian Forest by night fall were going to have to leave now." Lancelot said walking over to his Arcanine and placing himself on its back. Riley seeing this pulled out one of his Pokeballs and tossed it onto the air, a small beam of white light shot out of the Pokeball and once cleared reveled the beautiful fire Pokémon Rapidash. Riley quickly jumped on its back and trotted it over to were Lancelot was standing.

Ash looked from Lancelot to Riley, and then back again to Lancelot "So uh, I don't mean to be a bother but it seems that you guys have two ride able Pokémon and I don't." Lancelot looked down at Ash smirking "Don't worry Ash you get the privilege of riding the Tauros back there." Ash looked back at the Tauros who let out an aggressive smoke filled snort while slowly kicking its front leg back.

"I think I'd rather walk." Lancelot again shook his head "Nope sorry Ash, were on a tight schedule and we haven't the time to get you another Pokémon." Ash looked over at Riley who simply shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, ok then," Ash said finally giving in. Ash turned back to the Tauros and began to cautiously draw nearer. "Hey there...Bob, you don't mind if I call you bob do I." Ash said nervously as he walked closer towards the Tauros. The Tauros eyed Ash with menacing look as he approached him. Slowly Ash pulled himself onto the back of the Tauros.

The Tauros shook itself a little as Ash got on, but showed no other signs of aggression. Lancelot was satisfied at the outcome turned his attention back to the road "Alright were all set, let's go!" Lancelot dug his heels into the side of the Arcanine, who let out a mighty roar then bolted off down the steps. Riley dug his heels into the side of his Rapidash who got up on stood up on its two legs and letting out a loud neigh taking off behind Lancelot. Ash decided to copy the other two by also digging his heels into the sides of the Tauros. Immediately the Tauros charged forward at full speed nearly throwing Ash off its back. Ash leaned himself forward onto the Tauros holding on for dear life. "This is bullshit!" Ash yelled as the Tauros charged past Lancelot.

Ash slowly opened his eyes again and found himself beside the now dwindling fire. Slowly sitting himself up he looked around the camp. Everyone but him was laying in there sleeping bags sound asleep. As the campfire began to burn down to the last coal Ash allowed himself to lay back down and look at the Terracotta Ribbon one last time in the fading light "Don't worry May I'm coming for you." Ash said before he placed the ribbon back into his pocket and closed his eyes.

Well folks I'm finally finished with the 5th chapter. After hours of long and strenuous rewrites I finally decided to cut the chapter in half and split it into two chapters. Hopefully I'll never keep you guy's waiting this long ever again, but I can't promise you I wont. Anyways thank you everyone for bearing with me and I'll try to have the next chapter out pretty soon.

Thank You

_-AshandMay17_


	6. Fight in the Forest

Chapter 6- Fight in the Forest -

For the first time in weeks Ash laid quietly in his sleeping bag in an uninterrupted and very peaceful sound sleep without the slightest hint of any of his usual nightmares tormenting him. As Ash slept in this wonderful sleep he began to dream.

He dreamt a beautiful dream were both he and May were alone, laying on the most serene beach with the waves slowly washing up onto the shore, the warm water gently washing over the toes of their feet then quickly retreating back into the ocean. Together they tightly embraced one another in each other's arms and without uttering a single word watched as the sun with its vibrant mix of orange and yellow slowly disappear behind the seemingly never ending ocean.

Suddenly Ash was violently ripped away from this world and back into the real one. Ash had been awakened by somebody throwing a heavy metal object onto him. "Wha- What's going on?" He asked sitting himself up and drowsily rubbing his eyes. Looking up he saw Lancelot standing over him "Every Aura Guardian is first a swordsman, now pick it up," he said "I want to see what you know." Lancelot was pointing down to the long sword lying across Ash's sleeping bag. Ash glanced over at the sword then quickly withdrew back into his sleeping bag "Go away I only need five more minutes." Ash replied childishly, closing his eyes again he tried to return to the dream he was having.

Without warning Ash felt his sleeping bag being torn out from underneath him, leaving him exposed to the cold morning air. "Alright fine, I'm getting up!" Ash yelled as he slowly picking himself up off the dew covered ground. Standing back up Ash peered over towards the now re lit fire, Riley now sat beside it stirring a wooden spoon inside a large metal pot that was hanging over the fire. Pikachu was comfortably resting on his shoulder munching on a couple of the grapes Ash received earlier. Rubbing his eyes one last time Ash knelt down to pick up the sword that was lying on the ground below him.

Holding the sword near his face Ash examined it and realized it wasn't his, looking down at his side he saw his sword was still in its sheath. Ash yanked out his sword from its scabbard and held it up beside the other sword comparing the two.

Although the sword was the right length (about four feet long from the very tip to the bottom of the handle) it didn't have the black leather handle or the silver colored tear drop shaped bottom that Ash's had. Instead it had a lightly stained wooden handle with a more rounded bottom that was colored dark bronze. Something peculiar happened to Ash's sword though, the inscription that had once been ingrained into his blade had completely vanished. "That's weird…" Ash said to himself as he returned the sword back into its scabbard.

Suddenly Ash heard the sound of fast paced footsteps approaching him, jerking his head up to see what it was Ash saw Lancelot ferociously charging at him with his sword raised over his right shoulder. Ash stood there trying to make sense of what he was witnessing, but before he knew it Lancelot was upon him, swinging his sword down onto Ash. Ash reacted instinctively, lifting his sword up with both hands placed on the grip trying to deflect the blow like he had seen in the movies. Lancelot's blade smashed onto Ash's creating a sharp high pitched clanging noise. Ash felt his elbows bend down a little from the force of the blow followed by a long painful vibration that ran throughout the whole length of his sword causing his hands to quiver violently. Without another moment's hesitation Lancelot grabbed the bottom of his sword and like a lever pushed it upwards, the point of his sword was now facing down towards Ash. Lancelot thrust his sword down; his blade grinding across Ash's stopped only inches away from Ash's neck. "You're dead," Lancelot said, slowly retracting the sword away from Ash.

"What the hell was that man!" Ash yelled, furiously shoving Lancelot away from him "Maybe next time give me a little bit of a warning or something before you decide to try and go all Hulk on me!" Lancelot stumbled back a little ways from Ash then looked back up at him confused "I'm sorry, but I thought I had made it clear earlier that I wanted to test your proficiency with a sword." Ash gave Lancelot a dumbfounded look "So running at me like a maniac is your idea of testing me?" Lancelot nodded his head "Well yes that was my way of seeing what capabilities you possess with a sword." Ash scoffed a little at this "And how were my capabilities by the way?" Lancelot thought about this for a second then replied "Awful, your form was wrong, you didn't execute your block correctly, and the way you held your sword was atrocious."

"Oh please don't try and sugar coat it," Ash replied sarcastically. "I wasn't sugar coating anything," Lancelot said. Placing his sword on his shoulder he walked back over to Ash "Now there are two things we shall fix first. The first being how you hold your sword." Lancelot held out his sword in front of Ash in the same fashion Ash had done previously. "Instead of keeping both your hands close together, keep your right hand almost touching underneath the cross guard's." Lancelot showed Ash an example by placing his hand under the part of the sword that created the letter T. "Next keep your left hand gripping the pommel of the sword." Lancelot placed his hand on the wooden sphere located on the bottom of his sword. Ash lifted his sword up and copied Lancelot's hold "Yes like that," Lancelot said before continuing.

"Now then one other thing I noticed was you attempted to block my blow with the edge of your sword, or as you might call it the blade." He said this while pointing the sharp portion of his weapon "This is something you should never do. Instead when you block do so with the flat of your weapon, this part here." Lancelot flipped the sword over onto its wider and flatter side and ran his finger up and down the length of it then flipped the sword back over to its blade."Remember Ash this part of your sword is for hurting," Lancelot turned the sword back over again "and this part of your sword for protecting."

"Alright I get the part about hurting and protecting, but why I am I holding the sword like this?" Ash asked referring to the unusual way he was holding the sword. "Here I'll show you why," Lancelot said taking a few steps back. "I want you to strike me in the same manner I struck you, only this time keep your hands together like you had done previously," Lancelot said. While getting himself situated he allowed his own sword to hover over his right shoulder

"Are you sure about this Lancelot?" Ash asked hesitantly, Lancelot scoffed at this remark "Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" Ash shrugged his shoulders "Ok then if you say so."

Changing the hold he had on the sword Ash slid both his hands closer together on the handle. Looking back up at Lancelot Ash saw that he stood there completely oblivious to what was happening he was oddly relaxed and looked as if he were day dreaming about something else, Ash saw this as an opportunity.

In an instant Ash lifted his sword high in the air like an axe, using more force than necessary, swung it down at Lancelot. Lancelot responded by shooting his sword up in the air horizontally to meet Ash's blow, creating another high pitched clanging sound.

By blocking with the flat of his sword along with griping the pommel gave Lancelot an opportunity. Jerking the pommel of the sword back towards him Lancelot produced a sweeping motion with the blade stopping it only a few inches away from the side of Ash's neck.

Ash's eyes glanced down at the sword that was now resting on his shoulder then back at Lancelot. His eyes were fixated onto Ash's, Ash looked back into them and in that moment the same sense of familiarity that he had when he first met him now returned back to him.

Lancelot spoke again this time in a slow cold hearted voice "And that Ash is why we block and hold the sword the way we do." Lancelot said returning the sword back to its sheath.

Riley who had remained silent during this period now walked over to them "If I may?" Riley asked holding out his hand to accept the sword. "Alright Squire Riley you and Ash may spar." Lancelot said handing Riley the sword.

Riley taking the sword traded places with Lancelot "Ready whenever you are," he said holding the sword out in front of him. Ash quickly changed his grip to the one Lancelot had shown him. Then with a violent snarl Riley lurched forward at Ash, his sword pointed directly at Ash's gut.

Ash jumped back surprised at Riley's sudden aggression and with the blow lightly tapping the front of his jacket. Ash felt his feet suddenly slip out from underneath him Ash landed on his back hitting the ground hard. Riley wasted no time in trying to hit Ash while he was down, running up to him he swung his sword down onto him. Quickly grabbing the blade in of his sword in one hand and the pommel in the other Ash managed to lift his sword up in time to block the blow. Riley was now on top of him trying desperately to tilt his sword down onto Ash. Ash responded by taking the pommel of his sword and like a windshield wiper smacked Riley in the face with it effectively throwing him off of him.

Ash leapt back to his feet ready for another attack "Good very good," Riley said as he wiped a small bit of blood off of his bleeding lip, now it was Ash's turn to go on the attack. Taking his sword Ash sliced it down at Riley in a diagonal fashion. Riley blocked the blow with relative ease, the clanging of their swords echoed throughout the forest. Riley having Blocked Ash's attack with the side of his sword quickly made his way down towards Ash elbowing him in the chest. Ash was pushed back from the attack with his arms stretched wide giving Riley the opportunity to place his sword against Ash's chest "Not good enough though." Riley said with a grin.

Lancelot then walked back over and lowered the blade of Riley's sword away from Ash

"That's enough practice for today," Lancelot said retrieving the sword from Riley and placing it back in its scabbard "We'll eat a short breakfast, and then continue on our way to Viridian City which is still many miles away." Lancelot then turned back to Riley "Now Riley I understand that you've prepared a meal for us, correct?"

"Oh yes, it's right over here." He said walking over to the iron pot and lifting the lid "Mm, nothing better than potato soup on a cold morning such as this." Riley said decadently wafting the aroma of the soup towards him. The aroma of the freshly made soup slowly made its way towards Ash causing him to suddenly remember his hunger.

Ash ran over to his pack and immediately pulled out two bowls a large one for him and a smaller one for Pikachu. Ash made his way back over to the pot were Pikachu was eagerly waiting. Taking the ladle that was in the pot Ash filled Pikachu's bowl up first "Here you go buddy." Ash said setting the bowl down in front of Pikachu who began happily began stuffing its face with food. "Eat fast all of you, we must leave soon if we are to reach Viridian City by nightfall." Lancelot said sitting himself down beside the fire. Ash cringed at the thought of riding again, his groin was still sore from the other day.

Ash put this out of his mind and instead tried to focus the meal that was before him. There meal even though extremely delicious was silent. Everyone remained silent lost in their own thoughts and emotions.

Lancelot broke this silence when he splashed a bucket of water onto the fire. "Alright time to go." He ordered, walking over to his Arcanine he leapt onto its back. Riley called out his Rapidash from its Poke ball and hastily jumped onto its back.

Pikachu quickly jumped onto Ash's shoulder its face still covered with bits of soup. Ash looked over at his Tauros who gave him a death stare "Alright come on now bob let's just get this over with." Ash said slowly walking over to the Tauros. Slowly Ash climbed onto the back of the Tauros and tried to situate himself comfortably on its back.

"Any one not ready," Lancelot asked looking back at Ash and Riley. Neither of them said a word, Lancelot nodded at this then turning back around dug his heels into his Pokemon commanding it to go forth. The Arcanine let out a mighty roar then began sprinting at an amazing speed down the road with Riley galloping close behind. "Don't let them get too far ahead of us Bob." Ash said jabbing his heels into the side of the Pokémon. The Tauros took off at a manageable pace gradually catching up to Lancelot and Riley.

The day's ride turned out to be somewhat smoother than the last days the, road was generally flat aside from the occasional step hill. The trio was making good time until they reached a narrow stretch of the road.

Lancelot suddenly halted his Pokemon causing a small pile up and nearly throwing Ash off his Tauros. "Hey Riley why are we stopped," Ash asked while trying to get a better view of what was in front of him. "Two people are blocking the road it seems," Riley replied. "What do you mean blocking the road?" "Come see for yourself," Riley said looking back at Ash. Ash curious to see what was happening dismounted his Pokémon and walked past Riley and beside Lancelot. There he saw two hooded men cloaked in black standing next to each other; silently they watched as Ash approached.

"My good sir's will you not step aside and let us pass?" Lancelot asked in a knightly voice. One of the hooded men suddenly stepped forward "Those who wish to pass must first pay a price." The man said in a dark voice "And what price is that?" Lancelot asked leaning forward on his Arcanine. "Hand over your Pokémon and all your possessions and you shall not be harmed." The second man said as he stepped forward beside his friend. Ash looked up at Lancelot "Well at least he didn't ask for a shrubbery."

"I have no quarrel with you men, I only ask that you give me and my companions the road." The hooded men chuckled at this "Then we must do battle." "So be it!" Lancelot yelled reaching for his sword. Ash quickly stopped him by grabbing his hand "Not that kind of battle," Lancelot gave him a confused look "What do you mean, what other kind of battle is he purposing?" "He means one with your Pokémon." Ash replied letting go of Lancelot's hand.

Lancelot slowly let go of his sword and dismounted his Pokémon "Alright stranger's if it is battle you want then a battle you shall have." The hooded men chuckled at this again and pulling out a Poke ball sent out there two Pokémon.

The Poke balls both released a sudden flash of white light that slowly shaped itself into two ferocious Pokémon. The men had sent out a massive Tyranitar that violently shook the ground as it walked. Beside it appeared a Steelix that slowly rubbed its tail against its body creating a horrible screeching sound. Ash ran over to Lancelot's aide "Alright so I'll help battle the Tyranitar you stay focused on the Steelix, ok?" Lancelot looked down at Ash "Stand back Ash I shall handle this one alone." Lancelot said stepping forward with his Pokémon. Ash looked back at Riley who nodded at him to do as Lancelot said, Ash begrudgingly agreed.

The two men wasted no time in starting their assault first "Steelix use Dig!" the first man roared and in an instant the mighty steel snake burrowed itself into the ground and out of sight. The second man followed this attack with "Tyranitar use sandstorm!" The massive Pokémon whipped up a sudden mix of blinding dirt and sand covering the field to the point where Ash couldn't see two feet in front of him. "Now Steelix show yourself!" Ash heard one of the men yell.

A violent tremor suddenly shook the ground and from it the steel snake sprung forth towards Lancelot's Arcanine "REICIO, avoid it with Extreme Speed!" Lancelot commanded. Although Ash couldn't see the Arcanine he assumed that he had managed to avoid the attack when he felt the ground shake a second time presumably from the Steelix smashing its face into the ground. "Now REICIO use Odor Sleuth, and then follow it with Flamethrower on Steelix!" There was short pause then through the thick sand Ash saw burst of bright orange flames hitting the Steelix in the face. The Steelix cried out in pain as the Arcanine scorched its body with the long stream of fire.

"Tyranitar hyper beam now!" the hooded man said intervening. The Tyranitar shot a blast of pure energy towards REICIO hitting it directly on its side knocking it down to the ground. "Steelix use bind!" the snake like Pokémon recovered from the attack and furiously coiled itself around the Arcanine and began to slowly constrict it. The sandstorm that had once covered the field had now subsided reveling REICIO's unpleasant situation.

"Alright Tyranitar finish it off with Giga impact!" The Tyranitar's body began glowing and then with an ear piercing roar began charging towards the helpless Arcanine ready to finish it off. Ash couldn't sit back in longer it was now time for him to intervene "Pikachu get out there and use iron tail!" Ash shouted. Pikachu leapt forth from Ash's shoulder its tail glowing a bright grey smashed into the side of the Tyranitar knocking it aside. "REICIO scorch the bastard off with overheat!" The fire Pokémon's body began glowing bright red and in a second he released a shower of flames up onto the chin of the Steelix knocking him off and sending it down to the ground.

Each of the Pokémon hit the ground with a loud thud. Ash let himself relax a little thinking that it was over. But the two beasts slowly rose back up angrier than before "Tyranitar use hyberbeam!" "Steelix use Dragons Breath!" The two Pokémon shot a dazzling mix of flames and energy towards the Pikachu and REICIO.

"Pikachu dodge with quick attack!" "REICIO dodge with extreme speed!" Both Pokémon seemingly disappeared from sight avoiding the attack "Now Pikachu use volt tackle on Tyranitar!" Pikachu suddenly appeared running beside the blast of Tyranitars hyper beam, turning into a flash of electrical light the small Pokémon smashed into the face of Tyranitar launching the mighty beast to the feet of its trainer. Even with Pikachu's powerful attack it still wasn't enough to subdue it, the Pokémon clearly in pain still tried to make it back onto its feet. "Pikachu finish it with iron Tail!" Pikachu leapt into the air once more its tail glowing bright grey smashed back down onto the Tyranitar effectively knocking it out.

Meanwhile Lancelot was dealing with a persistent Steelix "Alright REICIO Fire fang!" The Arcanine's mouth filled with flames and leaping into the air and with tremendous forced clamped down onto Steelix's neck causing it to cry out in agony. "REICIO put it out of its misery with flamethrower!" at point blank range the fire Pokémon released its final attack of orange flames onto the steel snake. It collapsed to the ground in defeat.

The two men looked though hooded looked at each other with what Ash assumed to be looks of embarrassment. With extreme reluctance they returned their Pokémon and stood aside. "Alright Pikachu we did it!" Ash exclaimed tightly embracing his small Pokémon in his arms. "Good job my friend, you fought well." Lancelot said gently stroking the top of REICO's head.

Ash placed Pikachu on his shoulder and walked over to Lancelot. "Hey man we made a pretty good team out there," Ash said extending his hand. Lancelot looked at the hand then back at Ash "I didn't need your help." Lancelot said climbing onto the back of his Arcanine "Now go back to your Pokémon we still have much riding to do." "You're welcome." Ash mumbled under his breath while walking over to his Tauros. Ash hopped onto its back and followed Riley and Lancelot past the two men who hung their heads in disgrace.

The remainder of the ride through the forest was spent in complete silence, as they traveled deeper into the forest the more narrow the rode became. It wasn't until mid afternoon that they finally reached the end of the forest. When nightfall came the trio finally stood looking over Viridian City "We'll make camp here tonight and continue on into the city tomorrow." Lancelot said unrolling his bed cloth beside a small fire. Ash having his energy completely drained from the day's events collapsed onto his sleeping bag. As he lay there he began thinking about what might await him down in the city but fell asleep before he think too much about it.

"Why did you do that today?" Riley asked "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Lancelot replied as he looked out over the city. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, he was only trying to be friendly." "I told him I didn't need his help and I still stand by that." Riley scoffed at this "Is that you or your pride talking?" Lancelot turned facing Riley "Squire Riley if you do not like the way I conduct things then feel free to leave anytime you wish," And with that Lancelot left.


	7. Viridian City

Chapter 7- Viridian City

As Ash lay curled up next to Pikachu in a sweet and blissful dream state, he was gently awakened by a light drizzle of rain. Drowsily opening his eye's Ash turned and looked up at the black and grey sky as drops of rain fell from above. One drop managed to hit him square in the eye causing him to wince. Whipping the rain away from his face and sitting back up unzipped his sleeping bag. The inside of it had become completely soaked both inside and out, along with his pants, shirt and jacket which were now all drenched in rain water. "Well isn't this just a wonderful way to start out the day, right Pikachu?" Ash said slowly exiting out of the water soaked sleeping bag.

"Pika..." the little Pokemon sighed jumping onto Ash's shoulder. A sudden gust of wind blew in and hit an already soaking wet Ash, sending a chill throughout his body. "Beautiful morning right?" Riley asked walking up beside Ash. "Ha, your definition of beautiful must be completely different from mine." Ash replied kneeling down to roll up his sleeping bag. Riley laughed at this remark "Yea, well anyways finish packing your things we're heading down to the city." Riley said before walking off "Yeah no problem." Ash replied shoving the last of his sleeping bag into his already drenched back pack.

As Ash finished packing the last of his gear the rain which had begun as a small sprinkle now began pouring down in buckets. Ash tossed his bag over his shoulder and started sloshing his way through the mud covered ground over to his Tauros with Pikachu grasping his shoulders tightly. Lancelot who was growing impatient yelled "Come on Ash pick up your pace we haven't got all day!"

Ash ran the rest of way over to his Tauros and carelessly through his bag onto its side. "Are you all set?" Riley asked looking back at Ash as he climbed onto the back of the Tauros. Ash nodded back in reply as he finished situating himself onto the Tauros. "Alright then, let's go." Riley said slowly following behind Lancelot.

The three carefully made their way down the hill and into the city, the rain which was now pouring in buckets made the ground below them unstable. This combined with the howling fierce wind made it a nightmare to try and navigate down the slope. At one point Ash's Tauros lost its footing, slipping forward it threw Ash and Pikachu off its back and into the mud. Lancelot quickly dismounted his Arcanine and ran over to the Tauros to make sure it was ok, after Lancelot did a quick inspection and found the Tauros to be free of injury he turned on Ash and ridiculed him for his carelessness. Ash whose entire body was now covered in mud, along with Pikachu, tried his hardest to hold back his anger towards Lancelot as he got back on the Tauros.

Riley turned around and gave him a sympathetic look "Are you ok?" He asked with genuine concern "Yea I'm fine, let's just go." Ash replied as he tried to wipe the mud of his face. Riley nodded at this then continued following Lancelot down the hill. After what seemed like an hour, they finally managed to find their way into the city without further incident.

Entering the city Ash looked around and found it to be strangely empty, all the stores and restaurants were closed, except for the occasional diner. Nearly all the lights were off in each of the buildings and the streets were completely void of any people.

As they continued on through the barren city the rain became more aggressive now began pelting them with quarter sized hail. Pikachu quickly took shelter in the inside of Ash's leather jacket escaping from the hail and rain.

After thirty minutes of being kicked around by Mother Nature Ash, Riley, and Lancelot reached the end of the city. Waiting to greet them was a white and orange wooden barrier with flashing yellow lights at the top. Approaching it even closer Ash saw seven men dressed in yellow hooded ponchos standing back behind it. "Excuse me, my fine gentlemen, what seems to be the problem!" Lancelot shouted trying to compete with the roaring rain.

One of the men wearing a yellow rain poncho walked from behind the barrier and over to Lancelot. "I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid we can't allow you to pass, the roads been completely flooded with water about ten feet deep!" the man responded, Ash looked at the man and found it strange that it was him and not Officer Jenny that was directing this situation. "Is there no other way around?" Lancelot persisted, the man shook his head "Afraid not, but I'm sure by tomorrow the water will be low enough for you to cross!" Lancelot looked at the barrier then back at the man "You don't understand me and my companions must cross today!"

"Well I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow!" Lancelot looked from the man and then to the other six who were standing behind the barrier. Riley could tell what he was thinking and went over to stop him. "Sir staying one extra day here should be fine, wouldn't you agree?" Lancelot turned to Riley and with extreme reluctance nodded his head, bitterly turning his Arcanine back around. Riley let out a quick sigh of relief then directed his Rapidash to follow behind Lancelot.

Ash waited until both Lancelot and Riley passed him before approaching the guard "So where's Officer Jenny? Shouldn't she be the one to handle these kinds of situations?" "She's on vacation." The man replied bluntly before returning back to his post.

"Come on Ash were not waiting here in this rain for the river to go down, now hurry up!" Lancelot yelled. Ash took one last look at the barrier before turning back.

Riding back down the street Lancelot finally looked over at Ash "So tell me Ash where is it that one usually stays in a place such as this." Ash shrugged his shoulders "Normally a Pokémon center." "Then that is where we shall go first." Lancelot proclaimed "Now where did you say that was?"

"Actually it's right over there." Ash replied pointing to the large red roofed building.

"Excellent! Then there is where we shall make our stay!" Lancelot exclaimed hastily riding over to the Pokémon center.

The group dismounted each of their Pokémon at the entrance, Lancelot pulling out two wooden Pokeballs called back his Arcanine and Tauros into them. "Ash, I assume you're more acquainted with places such as these more than me or Riley, so therefore you shall take the lead." Lancelot said motioning for Ash to walk inside. Ash rolled his eyes at this and proceeded to walk ahead of Lancelot and into the Pokémon center.

The doors of the Pokémon center slid open automatically sending a gust of warm air towards Ash and the group. Still soaking wet, Ash, Riley, and Lancelot entered the Pokémon center, their feet squeaking loudly against the tiled floor left behind a trail of muddy shoe prints.

Nurse Joy, who was standing behind the counter, watched in bewilderment as a mud covered teenager carrying a sword by his side along with a black shaggy haired grown man wearing armor and also carrying sword who was accompanied in turn with a tall fellow wearing a blue blazer approached her.

"How may I help you?" She asked trying to sound cheerful "Hi, we'd like a room for three please." Ash replied Nurse Joy nodded at this "Not a problem." She said while opening one of drawers. "Here you are." She said pulling out a key and handing to Ash "And your room is number three down the hallway." She said pointing to the hallway to her left. "Thank You." Ash said pocketing the key.

They followed the hallway until they reached room number three. Jamming the key inside the lock Ash quickly turned it opening the door. Flicking on the lights reveled the inside of the room to contain three beds two stacked on top of each other and another one full sized one to the right. At the end of the room was a small flat screen TV hanging on the wall, across from it a black leather sofa with a coffee table in front of it.

"Well, make your selves at home." Ash said tossing his bag and hat onto the full sized bed and walking further into the room. Pikachu hopped out of his jacket and onto the bed, curling itself up into a little ball the little Pokémon quietly began to doze off.

Walking further into the room Ash noticed a small bathroom to the right of the sofa and a closet to the left. It was at this point that Lancelot walked up beside Ash "Well I suppose we could move some of this furniture out the way and practice your swordsmanship while we wait."

Ash looked down at the floor and then back up at Lancelot shaking his head "Yea no, you see what I'm going to do is take a shower, go eat, and then sleep for the rest of the day." Ash said entering the restroom. "Well then what do you recommend that we do?" Riley asked. Ash turned and shrugged his shoulders "I don't know watch some TV or something." Ash replied before closing the door behind him. Lancelot turned to Riley "What's a TV?"

Ash switched the faucet onto its highest setting and allowed the cool water to slowly wash over his hand. Cupping his hands together beneath the running faucet he splashed the water onto his face and then taking a small rag wiped the remaining mud away from his face. After Ash finished cleaning his face he turned round and opening what he thought was a small laundry chute found instead a small washing machine and next it a small dryer. Ash removed his Terracotta Ribbon from his pants pocket and noticed a small bit of mud had formed on the orange metal. The small rag he removed the mud, returning it to its original shine.

Ash then removed the rest of his clothing and after throwing them into the washing machine stepped into the warm shower. Twenty minutes passed until Ash finally stepped out of the shower and another ten minutes until his clothes finished drying.

After Ash finished clothing himself in his freshly cleaned clothes he returned the ribbon back to his jacket pocket. Opening the door Ash returned back into the main room and found Riley and Lancelot starring intently at the TV.

"Ash your culture confuses me; tell me why do your people watch this fat pink and ugly beast parade itself around the stage making a mockery of itself." Lancelot said without taking his eyes off the TV. Ash walked over to the TV to see what he was talking about "Dude," Ash snickered "…are you watching Here Comes Smoochum?"

"Yes, now tell me more about this Go Go juice and where can we find it?" Lancelot asked turning back to Ash. Ash looked with one eyebrow raised at Lancelot "I'm going to pretend I didn't even hear that." He replied

Lancelot stood up "Yes, well anyways, you mentioned something about food earlier?" Ash nodded "Yea there's a small restaurant inside the Pokémon center that serves free food. If you want to come you can, but I'd change into something that's not so…outrageous and a shower wouldn't hurt you either." Lancelot thought about this for a second "I suppose your right, although I don't see how my clothing is problem." Ash laughed a little at this "it's just that, normally people these days don't walk around carrying swords or wearing armor." Lancelot looked over at Riley who nodded in agreement with Ash "Fine then, I shall change my clothing, if only I had other clothing to change into." Riley stood up and walked over to the closet, he pulled out a white T-shirt along with a black zip up hoodie and pants. "Here try these." He said tossing the clothes over to Lancelot.

Lancelot caught the clothes in his hands, holding them up he examined each one closely "These will have to do." He said walking into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. Ash looked over at Riley who had returned to watching the TV. "Dude, turn that off please." Ash said while collapsing onto the bed next to Pikachu with his eyes closed.

Riley stood up and clicking off the television went over and sat himself down on the bed opposite of Ash. "Ash can I ask you a question?" "You just did." Ash replied with his eyes still closed "No really, I'm being serious."Ash opened one eye towards Riley

"Why do you carry around that ribbon?" Riley asked pointing towards his pocket. Ash opened his other eye, sitting back up he took out his half of the Terracotta ribbon "You mean this," Ash asked holding the ribbon up. Riley nodded. "I saw you looking at it that first night in the forest and could tell that it meant something very dear to you." Ash smiled a little at this "Yeah, you see May and I battled for this ribbon a couple of years ago in a Terracotta town contest. It wasn't an official Pokémon contest or anything it was strictly just for fun. That day we ended up tying for this ribbon so we split it. Now I have this piece and she has the other." Ash paused for a moment here "That was also the day she left me." Riley nodded at this "I see so the reason why it's so special to you is because it's a metaphor, she will always hold a part of your heart and in order for it to be complete you two must be together, right?" Ash looked over at Riley "Sure… lets go with that."

At that moment the door to the bathroom opened up with Lancelot strutting out in his new Hoodie, jeans, and grey shirt. Ash quickly pocketed the ribbon and stood back up "Well don't you just look ravishing." Ash said sarcastically. Lancelot grunted at Ash's remark "Let's just go already." he said. Pikachu jumped back onto Ash's shoulder as he opened the door "After you my good sir." He said while holding the door.

The restaurant unlike the rest of the Pokémon center and town for that matter was filled with trainers and coordinators alike. "Hi table for three please." Ash said to the hostess standing behind the podium "Right this way sir." The hostess said.

She brought them to a red leathered booth situated in the middle of the restaurant. Ash took a seat across from Lancelot and Riley with Pikachu sitting at his left. "So what can I get you boys to drink?" The hostess asked while pulling out a small pen and pad from her apron "I'll take a coffee, black no sugar or cream." Ash said, the waitress nodded at his order as she wrote down the order

"And what about you there good looking." She said to Lancelot. Lancelot looked up at the waitress "Um I was wondering do you have any Go Go juice?" the waitress was taken aback by the question "I beg your pardon?" "I said I was-." "What he means is!" Ash said interrupting "He'll take a coffee." The waitress nodded at this "And how would you like your coffee?" she asked looking back at Lancelot. Lancelot looked at Ash then back at the waitress "In a cup please." He finally said.

Ash face palmed himself in embarrassment. The waitress just looked at Lancelot with a confused look on her face. "Ok then," she said writing down the order "And what would you like to drink?" she asked looking at Riley "Just Orange Juice please." The waitress finished writing the order and clicked her pen "Alright be back in a second." She said walking off. Once she had gone from sight Ash leaned forward towards Lancelot "Go go juice, really!" Ash said in a hushed whisper. Lancelot put down his menu "She asked me what I wanted to drink." Ash rolled his eyes at Lancelot then leaned back in the booth with his menu.

Ash looked through the various items on the menu, eggs with a side of bacon, pancakes and bacon, hash brown eggs and bacon. Ash contemplated each choice carefully and eventually decided to go with the third choice. The waitress came back and began placing their drinks on the table "Coffee, black no sugar no cream." She said setting Ash's drink in front of him "Coffee in cup and Orange Juice." She said setting the drinks in front of Lancelot and Riley "And what would you guys like to eat?"

After their orders were placed Ash began to slowly sip on his coffee. Suddenly he remembered how much he missed the taste. Lancelot starred at his cup for a little while then slowly bringing it up to his mouth took a sip. Slowly taking the drink from his mouth he smiled "Riley remind me that before we return to Camelot we must first find out how to make this wonderful liquid." Lancelot said before taking another sip.

Ash grinned at Lancelot's enthusiasm for the drink. Ash looked over at Riley to see what he thought but he was looking straight ahead with a concerned look on his face. "You ok there Riley?" Ash asked waving his hand in front of him. "Yes I'm fine," Riley said moving Ash's hand away from his face. "Except that officer over there and her two companions have been starring at us ever since we arrived."

Ash glanced back to see what he was talking about his eyes widened at the sight "That's Officer Jenny." He said whipping back around. "Who's that, a friend?" Riley asked leaning in towards Ash "Well normally yes, but she's supposedly on vacation right now." "So what's she doing here?" Lancelot asked leaning in close to Ash. Ash shrugged his shoulders as he glanced back again. By now see was walking towards them with two men following behind her. "I have no clue but I have a feeling we're about to find out." Ash said looking back at Lancelot.

Suddenly the waitress appeared before them and began setting their food in front of them. "Let me know if you need anything." She said before walking off. Ash looked from Lancelot to Riley "Alright I know it's hard for you guys, but try and act normal." Ash said before taking a bite of his food.

Lancelot and Riley in an attempt to act normal began shoveling food into their mouths. At that moment Officer Jenny and her companions stopped in front of the table. "Ash Ketchum?" she asked. Ash took a drink of his coffee then looked up at her "Yes." He replied "I'm going to need you to come with me; I have a question I need to ask you." Ash shook his head "I'm very flattered Officer, but you see I'm already seeing somebody else." Officer Jenny's face became red as the men behind her started chuckling at Ash's comment. "Look here Mr. Ketchum either you come with us quietly or I can put you in cuffs, your choice." Ash took another sip of his coffee "As kinky as that sounds, I'm going to have to pass." Ash said taking another fork full of food.

"Alright then if that's how you wanna play it." Officer Jenny said pulling out a pair of hand cuffs. In a completely unexpected move Lancelot grabbed the table and threw it onto Officer Jenny and the other two men. Ash was shocked by this but managed to say "What the hell was that about Lancelot!" Ash yelled.

By now all eyes in the restaurant were on them. Lancelot looked down at the three people on the ground on of the men reached into his pocket and produced a pistol "We should go now." Lancelot said. The man fired off a shot directed towards Ash, the bullet whizzed by Ash making a high pitched snapping noise as it hit the booth.

A wave of panicked screams filled the restaurant. Ash quickly reached down and taking Pikachu in his arms ran out along with the flood of people trying to escape. Trainers poured into the lobby trying to either leave the center or find a safe room. Ash lost Lancelot and Riley in the crowd. "Damn it!" Ash yelled frantically looking over people's heads. Ash sprinted through the crowd of people and back towards his room, throwing the door open he quickly ran inside.

Ash looked around for any signs of Lancelot or Riley. "Lancelot, Riley!?" Ash called looking for a sign. Ash reached over to the light switch to flip it on when he felt the sudden grip of cuffs take him by the wrist. Ash threw his arms back dropping Pikachu in the process. The attacker suddenly hurled himself at Ash talking him to the ground. The attacker grabbed Ash other wrist trying to cuff it. Ash using both feet Ash kicked the attacker off him. Ash looked around trying to see were the man went but the darkness in the room made it impossible. The attacker appeared behind him putting Ash in a headlock began squeezing the air out of him. Ash tried prying the attackers arm off him to no avail. The attacker tightened his hold around Ash's neck. Ash began to feel lightheaded as he gasped for air and in one finally moved reached out to grab anything he could find.

Taking what he thought was a lamp Ash quickly brought it above him and smashed it on the side of the attackers head. Ash felt himself being able to breathe again as the attacker let go of him. Ash heard the thud of his body hit the floor unconscious. Ash began to slow his breathing as he felt his way over to the light switch. Flipping it on he looked over at Pikachu who was sitting on his bed watching the events unfold. "Feel free to step in anytime you want!" Ash yelled to his Pokémon. "Pika." The little Pokémon said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Ash shook his head at Pikachu as he walked over to the now unconscious attacker. Kneeling down next to the attacker he flipped him over on his back revealing his identity. "Brendan." Ash said to himself, as he uttered his name he heard the sound of a familiar *click*. Brendan opening his red bloodshot eyes kicked Ash's feet out from under him. Taking his knife he held up in the air ready to stab Ash with it.

At moment the door was suddenly kicked in with Lancelot bursting through it. Throwing his palm out towards Brendan Lancelot shot sphere of blue Aura at him. The Aura Sphere exploded against him the force of it throwing him out the window. Lancelot ran over to the window and looked outside. "Ash, are you ok?" Riley asked extending his hand over Ash "Never better." Ash replied taking Riley's hand and helping himself back up. "We have to leave now, before Mordred sends more assassins like the four we just saw." Lancelot said walking past Ash. Lancelot hurriedly put his belt and sword on. "What about the trail isn't it supposedly flooded?" Riley asked shutting the room door

"I have a feeling that was just some excuse to get us to stay here." Ash replied strapping his sword and belt on. There was a sudden banging on the door "Open up!" Ash heard someone yell. Lancelot drew his sword out preparing for a fight. "Lancelot put that away we don't have to fight our way out." Ash said slowly lowering his sword. "Then how do you propose we get out?" Lancelot asked sheathing his sword "Well you did open a window when you came." Ash said pointing to the shattered window behind Lancelot. The pounding on the door continued "Open up!"

Lancelot and Riley traded looks then quickly exited through the window into the still pouring rain. Lancelot pulling out two of his wooden Pokeballs through them out into the air releasing the Tauros and Arcanine and with Riley releasing his Rapidash.

Each of the trainers hastily mounted there Pokémon. "How do you plan on getting past the guards?" Ash asked quickly riding up beside Lancelot. "Don't worry about it just stay behind me." Lancelot replied, suddenly quickly taking off down the street.

"Kick down the door!" Officer Jenny commanded to one of the men. The man nodded at her; lifting up his foot he slammed it against the door knocking it off its hinges. Officer drew her pistol from its holster as she entered the room. "Check the bathroom and closets." She said to the other two men. The two men obeyed. Officer Jenny continued looking around the room for any signs of the group until she saw the window. "James, the little twerp is heading your way, get your men gathered and ready to intercept!" she said screaming into her small police radio "Roger that Jessie." came the response from the other end. "Have either of you idiots found anything yet!" Jessie yelled in frustration "Yea boss we found these two things that might interest you." One of the men said setting down Lancelot's black and white tunic and armor on the coffee table. "Found this lying around also." The other man said throwing Ash's black fedora onto the table.

"So you found nothing." Jessie said picking up the black fedora "I wouldn't say nothing." Brendan said snatching the black fedora from Jessie's hand "Where'd you come from?" "The window," Brendan replied "We now know he's not traveling alone." He continued. Jessie scoffed at this "Yea well he won't be traveling at all in a few minutes in fact James probably caught him already." Brendan shook his head "Oh how naïve you are Jessie."

The street that had once been empty was now riddled with trainers still panicking from the small shoot out at the diner. Lancelot was barreling down the road trying his hardest to avoid hitting the trainers. The rain which hadn't let up since they arrived made matters even worse. The trio approached the blockade of the city with great speed. But the guards that stood behind the small wooden barrier had armed themselves with fully automatic rifles and had them pointed directly towards them.

"IF YOUDO NOT STOP WE WILL SHOOT!" One of the men yelled through a Microphone. Lancelot only quickened his pace towards the barrier. Ash heart began to pound as he approached the row of men ready to gun him down. "I REPEAT IF YOU DON'T STOP WE WILL USE DEADLY FORCE!" Ash could hear the distinct sound of rifles cocking. Ash's heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest as he got closer and closer towards the line of men.

"Open fire!" he heard, a sudden volley of flashing lights rippled throughout the line of men. Ash closed his eyes and grabbing Pikachu held him close trying to shield him with his body. Ash kept his eyes closed for a few seconds then, realizing he was still alive, opened them again. Ash was amazed by what he saw. Lancelot had single handedly managed to create an entire circle of Aura that surrounded all three of them. Looking back ahead Ash watched as Lancelot slowly lowered his hand back down causing the wall of Aura to disappear with it. Once Lancelot felt they had gone a safe distant away from the city he stopped his Pokémon and turned around to face the group.

"Is everyone ok?" he asked looking at the group."Yea, I lost my hat and one of my hands has a cuff on it but other than that I think we're all fine." Lancelot nodded at this "But dude you got to teach me how to do that!" Ash exclaimed. Lancelot shook his head "You can't even master a sword and until you do you will never master Aura."

"Whatever then…" Ash mumbled under his breath. "Well anyways, I wanted to let you know we're getting closer to our destination." "And were exactly is our destination?" Ash asked " , there I am sure is where Mordred makes his camp." "Ok then, let's not waste any more time standing around here in the rain, let's go!" Ash said swiftly riding past Lancelot and down the road. Riley looked at Lancelot with a smile "He's eager." Lancelot shrugged his shoulders obviously not sharing Riley's enthusiasm. "Wait…Lancelot did you forget something?" Riley asked pointing at Lancelot's hoodie "its ok I've brought an extra." Lancelot said turning his Arcanine back around. "We mustn't let him get to far ahead now." Lancelot said taking off down the road behind Ash "No I suppose we can't." Riley replied. As Riley was about to begin catching up to Ash and Lancelot he stopped himself when he heard a loud screeching noise that came from above him. Looking through the tree's and rain Riley was just barely able to make out a Flygon flying overhead.

"You simpleton! How is it someone like you can't even bring me a weakling like Ash Ketchum!" Mordred roared throwing his chair at Brendan's face. Brendan quickly ducked as the chair sailed over him and exploded against the wall behind him. "It wasn't my fault Sir, for he had two other people with him." Brendan responded in a calm tone. Mordred turned to him "Who! Who else did he have with him!?" Brendan reached into his small leather sack and pulling out a tunic threw it onto Mordreds desk. Mordred slowly walked over to the tunic. Taking it in his hands he began chuckling

"I should've known Lancelot would try and rescue his beloved Queen, and he would never miss a chance to play hero." Mordred said while examining the tunic. "What else do you have for me?" Mordred asked throwing the tunic aside. "I found Ash's hat among other things." Brendan said holding up the black fedora. Mordred looked at the hat then back at Brendan "Get out you useless peasant." Mordred said pointing to the door.

Brendan made a quick bow then exited the room. Quietly closing the door behind him he began making his way down a long torch lit hallway. "So what'd he say?" Drew asked stepping out of the shadows "Nothing, he only yelled at me." Drew laughed at this while flipping his hair, then noticed the hat "Is that Ash's hat?" he asked pointing down to Brendan's hand. "Yes, here you take it." He replied tossing it to Drew before walking away. "Wait Brendan!" Drew called running up behind him "Did he say anything about our deal?"

Brendan shook his head and began chuckling at this as he continued to walk away. Drew watched angrily as Brendan disappeared down the hall and out of sight. Then looking down at the hat he felt a sudden hatred rise up out of him. He walked down one of the dark corridors that lead to the prison cells. Opening the door he advanced over to May's cell where he found her lying on the bed with her eyes closed.

The rose that he had given her was still in the corner with only three pedals remaining. "Wake up!" he screamed savagely. May woke up with a startle then looked over at Drew "What do you want?" she asked holding her ribbon tightly in her hand.

Drew looked over at the ribbon and felt his hatred spew forth "You can let go of that ribbon now, cause you'll never see Ash again…I killed him." Drew said May sat up on the bed her face had gone pale and tears began to fill her eyes "No, you're lying! I don't believe you!" she screamed. Drew pulled out the hat from behind him and tossed it to her. "Well believe it." He said.

May collapsed onto the floor here hands shaking took the hat in her hands. She felt herself curl up in the fetal position and began sobbing uncontrollably. Drew felt himself smile at May's misery.

"No…I… I don't believe you…" May said sitting herself back up trying to stop her tears. Drew violently slammed his fist against the bars "What don't you believe you dumb bitch!" Drew yelled "He's dead, gone, non -existent!" May looked down at the hat then back up at Drew "No, no he's not." May said holding the hat and ribbon even tighter. Drew's face turned bright red, his fist tightened up. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the key to the cell.

May felt a sudden fear rise up inside her as Drew unlocked the cell and threw the door open. Drew with his fist clenched tightly slowly approached May. "I want you to say it." he said quietly, May shook her head. Drew knelt down to May's level, looking down at her injured foot he smiled "I'll give you one last chance." He said May was shaking but still shook her head in refusal. Drew taking his knee placed it on May's ankle and slowly began to apply pressure. May cried out in pain "Drew! Please stop you're hurting me!" she pleaded "Then say Ash Ketchum is dead!" he screamed as he continued to push down on the ankle. May with tears running down her cheeks still defiantly shook her head. Drew in frustration got off of May's ankle and pulling out his own knife placed it to May's throat "I swear May if you don't say it I will kill you!" He screamed like a crazy maniac.

May who was trembling was able to smile at this "Why are you smiling!?" Drew yelled hysterically

"Because If Ash was really dead you would have already killed me." Drew's eyes widened at this revelation. There was a short silence that followed this then slowly he put the knife away. Getting up he walked out the door slamming it behind. Before leaving he looked over at the rose and saw another pedal had fallen off.

**XxXxX**

**Thank You for reading! I tried to make this chapter as long as I could. I don't know how soon I'll be able to update with school about to begin and everything, but I hope to at the very least update once a month like I've been doing. Thank you for the follow's and favorites and reviews, it really does mean allot to me and helps keep me going. So if you liked this chapter leave a review, I'd love to hear what you thought about it.**

**Thank You**  
_-AshandMay17_


End file.
